


Shitty Cursed Mountain

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A cursed mountain, Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Half of the being turned into kids, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Some voodoo shit going on, TaoRis - Freeform, Tons of shit idk what I'm doing with my life, XiuChen - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Where somehow half of the group finds themselves taking care of their turned-into-kids boyfriend after some shitty cursed mountain trip.





	1. Exactly What’s Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I’m too lazy to edit it right now so yeah, hope you like it.

"Oh god!" 

Aloud whine from a brunet made the oldest man roll his eyes. "I feel like such a fucking pedophile!" he cried out holding the small, tiny and young Sehun on his arms. The toddler in his arms only giggled at his expression.

"Oh shut up!" 

Xiumin grumbled with a scowl. He continued to try and feed the little boy on his lap, gritting his teeth when the small child whined to get away from the food. "I'm older than you and taking care someone who acts younger than Sehun, how do you think I feel." he spat, glaring at his small boyfriend. 

'Oh god that sounded so weird.' Xiumin cringed as he stared at the small child. To believe this small child was once his boyfriend, who was his own height and almost the same age seem almost impossible. The young Jongdae only blinked, grinning as it reached out with his small arms for a hug. 

Xiumin sighed and let the small bowl down, hugging the tiny figure of the child. "Minnie," young Jongdae called out with a high pitch voice. "Yes?" Xiumin hummed, standing up and lifting Jongdae in his arms. "You look funny." he giggled, receiving a frustrated sigh from the older purple haired man. 

"You see what I mean!"

"I look older than both of you combined attending someone who already used to act like a child before the change so stop your bitching around!" snapped Kris, trying to put a shirt on a little boy who had had dark circles under his eyes, making him look like a panda. 

Little Tao only shrieked as he ran away, his high pitched laugh echoing around the room. Kris let out an annoyed huff and continued to chase him, running out of small patience he had to begin with. Xiumin and Luhan winced, knowing they will be next for going through that torture.

"I'm not complaining." hummed Suho, smiling softly at the sleepy child who clung to him.

"Of course you're not!" Chanyeol snapped, "You don't have to deal with Baekhyun!". He was crawling on all fours, toddler Baekhyun having forced him to be his horse. 

When Chanyeol had tried to refuse the screaming that followed wasn't one he enjoyed. And because Baekhyun started screaming Jongdae followed thinking it was funny the desperate look on Chanyeol face. Litte Yixing was awoken by the sound and started crying, screaming really loudly that it disturbed the calm Sehun.

Even when Sehun was little he didn't like loud noises and started crying along because of the loud screaming. Tao who didn't like it when people cried wasn't long before he started crying himself. Thankfully mini Jongin wasn't here or else it would have been more louder.

So yeah everyone had given Chanyeol dirty looks until he agreed to Baekhyun's request. Once Baekhyun stopped screaming Jongdae stopped thinking it was no longer necessary. Sehun started to calm down when Luhan bounced him on his hip, replacing the cries with giggles. 

Tao stopped crying when Yixing got sleepy who stopped crying to go to sleep. So that's how Chanyeol turned into Baekhyun's slave in a matter of 10 minutes. He continued to crawl around, gritting his teeth when Baekhyun pulled a little too hard on his hair for balance.

"Aha!" finally Kris caught Tao, who shrieked in surprise. The small panda laughed, putting his hands on Kris' face. Quickly Kris put on Tao the shirt in his hand and fell down on the couch, completely exhausted.

"Come on Yixing, you have to let me go." Suho whispered softly, trying to put Yixing in the bed. However everytime he tried to put down the small child down Yixing would cry and cling tighter into him. He continued to do the same process for almost 20 minutes, finally giving up and just laying down on the bed himself.

Luhan sighed, frowning at little Sehun who had his hands on his face, pinching his cheeks. "I swear if you're doing this on purpose to annoy me...." he hissed, he didn't like it when people touched his face. Sehun only blinked, a small mischievous grin on his lips. 

"Hey guys," Kyungsoo opened the door, a baby Jongin clinging tightly to his neck, "we have no food for kids.". He didn't really seem bothered by the small Jongin who had his whole face buried on his neck. Jongin refused to go anywhere where Kyungsoo wasn't and threw a tantrum everytime someone got near Kyungsoo. 

That meant nobody was allowed near the 2 before they got a screaming and shrieking Jongin yelling in their ear. Suho threw his wallet towards Kyungsoo's direction, feeling sleepy because of the sleeping child on his chest.

"Just don't get near any of us and keep that child's mouth shut." he grumbled, not wanting to hear Jongin screaming in his ear. Kyungsoo only hummed, picking up the wallet and leaving the room. Once the door was shut Jongdae started to whine to Xiumin, who looked as if he was really close to throwing him the closest thing that got in his hand.

Luhan who saw this was about to stand up from his seat before Sehun started pulling his hair, whining for his attention. "No!" he shrieked, "Only me! Give attention to me only!". He yelled, wanting all of Luhan's attention to himself. 

Well, he had always been a pretty selfish person when it came to Luhan.

Luhan sighed and relaxed in his seat again, rolling his eyes when Sehun smiled again and cuddled to his chest. "Fine!" he grumbled,

"Annoying selfish little piece of shit who-"

"Language!" 

Hollered Suho, glaring at Luhan for cursing in front of small kids. Luhan rolled his eyes again, brushing Sehun's hair back knowing it was a relaxing habit of the younger boy. He did feel bad for Xiumin however, who was holding tightly into his last strand of sanity. 

"Stop whining!" 

Xiumin finally snapped at the small child, frustration clear on his voice. Jongdae froze, eyes widening before they slowly started filling with tears. He took a step back and ran to Baekhyun, seeking comfort from his best friend.

Baekhyun immediately pushed Chanyeol away and hugged the crying Jongdae. "It's ok." he hugged the sobbing child. Jongdae only cried harder, clinging onto the other child. "M-minnie is m-mad at m-me~" Jongdae cried, tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"Xiumin!" 

Suho yelled at the gaping Xiumin, who had stood there shocked when Jongdae started crying. "W-wait, no!" Xiumin ran to Jongdae's side, receiving a hiss from Baekhyun. 

"You made Chennie cry!" yelled Baekhyun, glaring at Xiumin fiercely.

Baekhyun, be it him being a kid or an adult always protected his friends. Once someone made one his friends cry he held a grudge against that person for a long time. Once someone had (unintentionally) called Tao creepy and Baekhyun hadn't really been nice to that person.

His grudge lasted for almost a year, even when the person had already apologized various times. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-" 

Xiumin panicked, trying to apologize the Baekhyun who refused to listen to him. "No! You made Chennie cry! You're a meanie!" he screamed, glaring at Xiumin who continued to try and apologize to the angry Baekhyun.

Sehun stopped snuggling to Luhan's chest and looked where all the noise was coming from. Once he saw the crying Jongdae he frowned, "LuLu, why is Chennie crying?". Before he could get an answer he crawled down from Luhan's lap and walked towards Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

"Hey!" Sehun poked Jongdae's head. Jongdae looked up, eyes puffy with tears and cat like lips parted open as sobs pushed past his lips. "Why are you crying?" Sehun asked, ignoring the argument between little Baekhyun and Xiumin. 

"Minnie is mad at me." Jongdae mumbled sadly, more tears flooding his eyes. Sehun paused before walking to his side and pulling him away from Baekhyun, who was hesitant to let Jongdae go. Sehun put an arm around Jongdae's neck and guided him to where Tao was playing with some toys. 

"Here, let's play!" he grinned, sitting down on the floor and pulling Jongdae with him. Tao immediately started to share the toys, happy to have some playmates. Jongdae stopped crying, suddenly interested in building whatever Tao had been building before. 

Luhan blinked in surprise, ever since the change that happened in the morning Sehun hadn't left his side without throwing a tantrum. But now he had left his side voluntarily to go comfort Jongdae. His eyes soften, a small smile curling on his lips. Even when being a kid, Sehun still cared for his best friends. 

Yixing rubbed his eyes, looking around before his eyes caught sight of a pink unicorn. He scrambled out of sleepy Suho's hold and hugged the stuffed animal tightly as if his life depended on it. He walked back to Suho and whined until Suho picked him up and put him back on his chest. 

Yixing cuddled tightly to the unicorn and clung into Suho, a happy smile on his face before he fell back asleep. Chanyeol walked to Luhan's side and sat down next to him. "I don't know if I should feel happy that Baekhyun really cares for Jongdae," he blinked blankly, "or triggered he just pushed me away like a toy.".

Luhan laughed, he himself was experiencing those mixed feelings. "Welcome to the club." he chuckled dryly, staring at the kids who played with the toys Suho had bought. Kris mumbled a 'welcome' to Chanyeol before putting his head back on the couch.

"How did shits-I mean things get like this?" Chanyeol grumbled.

Luhan shrugged his shoulders, feeling beyond exhausted at this point.  
_______

*HunHan*

The night before the change had been normal. Luhan was with his boyfriend of almost 4 years, (A/N: Yay! I used another number other than 3.), Oh Sehun. The latter was a 19-year-old college student who was just 2 years younger than him. 

They both lived in the dorms and lucky for them they had gotten each other as dorm mates. Everything was normal, they were teasing each other in between kisses, laughing and giggling when they accidentally would bump into one another or mentioning things from the past.

"Ok but cut me some slack! I was a sophomore confessing to a senior, who by the way was the 2nd best athlete there was in the school! And my best friend on top of that!" Sehun tried to excuse himself for being such a stuttering mess when he first confessed to Luhan. 

"Aw I can still remember your face, all red it matched your shirt from that day." Luhan teased, poking Sehun's cheek. His boyfriend swatted his hand away with a scowl, a small pink blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Shut up!" Sehun groaned, pushing Luhan away.

"I felt so bad for you, so much stuttering I could barely understand." Luhan continued to tease him, laughing when Sehun buried his head on his neck in embarrassment. "But look on the bright side, at least you didn't get rejected." Luhan only got a hit on his arm as a response.

"I swear if you had rejected me I would've killed you right there." Sehun hissed in his ear, smirking when he felt Luhan shiver slightly. 

"Oh, but if you had we wouldn't be here right now." Luhan murmur, his hand caressing Sehun's arm gently. He send the younger man a suggestive look as he fluttered his eyelashes and bit his lip gently.

Sehun shivered at the contact, flipping them so Luhan was trapped under him. The brunet chuckled and grabbed the back of his nape, pulling their faces closer. Sehun smirked, one hand already slipping inside Luhan's shirt. 

"But I didn't and that's all in the past so..." without wasting any time he crashed their lips together. Luhan smiled in the kiss, tangling his hands on Sehun's bright blonde hair.

"All in the past..."  
~

When they were done Luhan forced Sehun to take a shower, screaming something about not wanting to go to sleep dirty. The blonde had whined and tried to go sleep, but was unsuccessful when Luhan kicked him out of his bed into the bathroom.

15 minutes later Sehun got out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly dried himself and put on clothes. Luhan slowly went to the bathroom, his eyes scanning the back of Sehun. He sure was damn lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend with such a good body and sassy personality to add to his charm. 

Forcing himself to tear his eyes from Sehun's back he got inside the bathroom, taking his sweet time to wash himself. His body felt a little sore and stiff, they probably shouldn't have gone so hard when in the afternoon the coach had made them do a lot of exercises.

11:59 pm

Luhan sighed and sunk in deeper on the tub, smiling gently as the clock ticked.

12:00 pm

Luhan blinked, feeling something change in the air. The feeling that something was happening bothered him for a while. Almost 10 minutes passed before he decided to get out, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Ignoring the feeling in his gut he exited the bathroom and quickly dried himself. He didn't take long to put on boxers and grab one of Sehun's shirt. It was clearly too big for him but he didn't mind, enjoying the home like scent that came from Sehun's shirt. 

He looked around and smiled when he saw the covers in Sehun's bed all bunched up covering the boy completely. "He probably fell asleep." Luhan mumbled softly before getting to his own bed and falling asleep immediately.  
~

Luhan could hear high pitch giggles from somewhere in the room. Laughs and screams that sounded almost childlike filled the dorm. Ignoring it Luhan snuggled deeper in his covers, trying to block out to noise and go back to sleep.

"Lu! Lu! Wake up! LuLu!" a high pitch child's voice shrieked in his ear, laughing when Luhan grumbled only to go back to sleep. "Lu! Lu! Lu! Wake up! Luuu!" the child laughed as if entertained by Luhan's groans of annoyance.

"LU! LULU! WAKE UP! LULU!" 

The child got louder, his giggles starting to fade and being replaced by annoyance. Luhan grumbled and pushed the weight on top of him to the floor, quickly burying himself under the covers again. The 'thud' that was heard in the room stopped all noise. 

Luhan sighed in relief and tried to go back to sleep. Now that the noise/screaming had stopped he could go back to his beautiful dreams and peaceful silence. No sooner than he had thought that the voice of the child spoke again. 

"Luhan."

This time, however, was different. Unlike the happy cheerful scream that had been bothering for a while, this one was serious, almost a little threateningly. Someone ripped the covers from his loose hold and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Get up. I'm hungry." demanded the child, his voice was somehow familiar. The voice was bossy, almost sassy at some points. It held no room for arguments, it reminded Luhan of someone, just who exactly?

Finally, Luhan gave up and fluttered his eyes open, blinking rapidly when a child's face was in front of him. "W-who are you!" he shrieked, scrambling away from the stranger. The child blinked and frowned before walking closer to Luhan. 

"I'm me." he answered, pointing at himself.

Luhan narrowed his eyes, lips turning into a thin line. "That doesn't even make sense kid! Why are you in my dorm, better yet, why are you in the dorms!" he yelled, hugging the covers to his chest.

The child frowned, clearly not liking Luhan's tone of voice. "Because you're here, I need to be where you are because you're mine." the small child answered, pointing at Luhan as if his words were a normal thing to say. 

Luhan was taken back by the child's words, "I don't belong to anyone! Much less a child! Just get out of here.".

'I swear if this is Jongdae's idea of a joke..' he cursed his best friend's boyfriend in his head. "But I can't. Lu come on, I'm hungry." the child whined, a small pout starting to form on his small pink lips.

"I don't know who you are but please stop calling me 'Lu' my name's Luhan." 'Lu' was after all Sehun's nickname for him and only Sehun was allowed to use it. 

"No! Your name's Lu!" the child shrieked quite loudly, almost breaking Luhan's eardrum.

"My name's Luhan-"

"No! Your name is Lu and Lu only!" the child yelled, stomping his feet in the ground childishly as he glared at Luhan as if daring him to object his words. 

"Listen, kid," Luhan rubbed his eyes, exhausted already, "my name is Xiao Luhan, that's the name my parents gave me.".

"Well I gave you Lu and that's your name now!" the little child screamed, acting like a spoiled brat. Luhan gritted his teeth, not in the mood to argue with a troublesome, stubborn child so early in the morning over his name.

"My name is not Lu! It's Luha-"

"Lu! Your name is Lu!" 

The child yelled at the top of his lungs, startling Luhan who flinched away. "Fine! My name's 'Lu' just stop screaming!" Luhan yelled back, his head pounding painfully from the scream.

The child paused and smiled, walking over to Luhan and grabbing his hand. "Good, see, your name is Lu. Come on Lu, I'm hungry." the child hummed a little too happily for having just thrown a tantrum. Luhan gaped at the child's change of attitude.

"W-wait, I still don't know who you are." he snatched his hand away from the kid's. "I already told you, I'm me." the small child pointed at himself with a smile. 

"No. I mean your name." Luhan sighed, rolling his eyes at the response he had gotten. Not only was the child not cooperative at all but overall a brat, and that reminded him...

"But you already know my name Lu." the child giggled, tilting his head as a smile spread across his lips. Luhan blinked, wondering why in the world did that smile look so familiar. The child's voice to seem familiar to someone somehow, but whoever it was Luhan couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"I do?" he asked, staring at the child weirdly. At the kid who had just argued and thrown a tantrum over his name, appeared out of nowhere and just woken him up. 

"Of course you do Lu!" the child looked down at the floor before raising his head. "You couldn't have forgotten about me right?" the child laughed almost uneasily, looking at him hopefully. 

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Luhan apologized softly, feeling guilt and wondering why those words sounded so wrong coming out of his lips. 

The child stopped laughing and smiled confusedly. "Come on Lu, it's me!" the child pointed at himself, forcing a laugh. 

"I still don't know who you are." Luhan murmur, watching as the kid stopped smiling. His eyes started filling with tears, lips trembling. 

"L-lu, come o-on, its m-me." 

The child shakily pointed at himself, tears slowly falling down his chubby cheeks. Luhan's heart broke as he watched the small kid break down. Immediately he ran out of his bed and hugged the small child, rocking him left and right.

Somehow he couldn't seem to watch the child cry, it made his heart twist painfully. "L-lu, it's me, c-come on. Y-you know m-me." the child cried, tugging Luhan's shirt. Luhan bit his lip, trying to make him calm down. 

"I'm sorry, just please tell me your name." Luhan stood up, lifting the child with him.

"S-sehun, O-oh Sehun. Come o-on Lu, i-its me, H-hunnie." 

Luhan froze, staring at the child in bewilderment. "W-what?!" he yelled, immediately apologizing when 'Sehun' flinched and cried harder. Luhan looked back at Sehun's bed and gasped when he realized he hadn't heard a word from him.

Still carrying the crying child Luhan walked to Sehun's bed, immediately throwing the covers off. "Oh my god!" he yelled when he saw no body inside the bed. Pulling back he finally seem to understand why the child looked so familiar.

It was none other than Oh Sehun himself.

"Wait! So you're Oh Sehun?! As in my Oh Sehun whom I known my entire life?!" he yelled in surprise, watching at the child nodded. "Oh fuck-shit-fuck-I mean ugh!" Luhan groaned, scolding himself for cursing in front of a small kid. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was you." Luhan apologized, hugging Sehun tightly. "S-so you d-do remem-remember me?" asked Sehun through blurry eyes, tears still wet in his cheeks.

"Yes, of course I do Hunnie." Luhan sighed, kissing Sehun's forehead and gently putting his down on the bed. Sehun sniffed and nodded, a smile curling itself in his lips. "How did this happen?" Luhan asked him, squatting down in front of him to reach his level. 

"What do you mean?" Sehun blinked, "I always been like this.". Luhan frowned at the response.

"No Sehun, wait-how old are you?" he suddenly asked. Sehun paused and put his small chubby fingers in front of him. "1....2....... 3......um...-" he struggled to remember the next number, before remembering and face lightning up ad he mumbled the number under his breath.

"Yeah! I'm 4!" cheered Sehun, showing his 4 small fingers.

Luhan frowned again, "Have you always been 4 Hunnie?". Sehun nodded rapidly, smiling a little too brightly from having almost cried a river.

"Then how do you know me?" Luhan had met Sehun when the latter had been 8, not 4.

"Because you're Lu!"

Sehun answered, making grabby hands for Luhan to hug him. Luhan leaned in, letting Sehun's small arms wrap around his neck. "What am I to you?" how did this happen?

"You're mine!" Sehun pulled back and kissed his cheek, laughing softly.

Luhan sighed, lifting Sehun up and walking towards the bathroom. Being 4 Sehun didn't know right from wrong, he didn't know people weren't property that he could just claim and call his.

'It's not like he's really wrong, you technically are his seeing you two are dating.' his mind argued. 'But that's when he's older, not a fucking child.' he argued with his mind. Luhan sat down little Sehun in the closed toilet in order for him to wash his face and teeth.

Sehun only stared at him and laughed when he watched him brush his teeth. He complained he also wanted to do that, making Luhan pause. Luhan looked at Sehun's toothbrush and looked back at little Sehun. Would it be ok to let him use his grown-up toothbrush, I mean it was his.

Luhan shook his head and walked to the cabinet by the door. Inside were cheap new toothbrushes they used when they went on trips. He took out one and opened it, putting a tiny dot of toothpaste before giving it to Sehun.

"Wait here ok?" Sehun hummed, staring at himself in the mirror to really care about Luhan's words. He seem completely entranced by his figure and small cute looks. Even as a child he was so full of himself. Luhan rolled his eyes and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a chair and carefully running back to the bathroom.

He put the chair in front of the sink and lifted Sehun until he was standing in the chair. This way the small child could reach the sink and wash his mouth without having to strain his small arm to reach the handlers. Luhan took the toothbrush from Sehun and let water rinse over it.

With that, he gave it back to Sehun who was once again interested in the toothbrush. Before Luhan could say anything little Sehun stuck it in his mouth, choking on it and immediately spitting it out. His eyes started filling with tears, "It's not yummy!" he cried.

Luhan stifled a laugh, scolding himself for laughing at a 4-year-old. "Of course it isn't Hunnie, its not for eating." he grabbed the toothbrush from Sehun and put another small dot of toothpaste in it. Sehun blinked as if he didn't know that. 

"Its not?" he asked innocently. Luhan shook his head with a small smile. "Its only for washing your teeth, then you have to spit it out and wash your mouth with water. That too you have to spit it out and not swallow." he instructed the oblivious child.

Sehun's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he finally understood. "How do you brush your teeth?" Sehun asked when Luhan gave him back the toothbrush. "Just put this thing," he pointed the top of the toothbrush, "against your teeth and moved it in circles around your teeth. And in the back and the spit it out." he explained.

Sehun hesitated before putting the toothbrush in his mouth and doing as Luhan had instructed. After many painful (pitiful) tries Sehun finally managed to wash his teeth. At some point, he had forgotten he should've spit out the water he used to wash the toothpaste out of his mouth and almost swallow it.

If it hadn't been for Luhan who had noticed and immediately yelled 'no', later demanding at him to spit it out little Sehun would've swallowed it. "T-that's all Sehun, come on." Luhan shakily pushed Sehun out of the bathroom. 

"How about we never do that again hm?" 

Sehun nodded, not really paying attention to Luhan's words other than the fact that he wanted to agree with whatever Luhan was saying. "LuLu." he tugged Luhan's shirt, wanting Luhan's attention even if he already had it. 

"Yes?" Luhan looked down at Sehun, picking him up when Sehun made grabby hands. "I'm hungry." Sehun nuzzled his face in Luhan's neck, his grip on his neck tighten. "What do you want to eat?" Luhan walked over to the closet, looking for the smallest shirt he owned. 

The smallest he had still wasn't enough for Sehun's small frame. "Chocolate pancakes!" Sehun cheered, smiling brightly. "Hmm, I'll see what we have." Luhan murmur, still looking for clothes. 

"No, I want chocolate pancakes." Sehun pulled back and glared at Luhan, his lips turning into a pout at the chance his order might be refused.

"Hunnie we might not-"

"I said I want chocolate pancakes!" 

"Sehun-"

"No! I want chocolate pancakes!"

"Sehun I said-"

"I WANT CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!"

"That's enough Sehun!"

Luhan finally snapped, putting the small child down. Sehun's mouth dropped open in surprise, ever since he could remember Luhan hadn't denied him of anything and now that he had he couldn't help feeling hurt. His eyes widen, lips beginning to tremble.

"Listen Sehun, I get that you want something but that's no way to ask for it. Demanding something will do nothing but make you look bad. You need to ask for things nicely."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Sehun took a step back, his eyes watering with tears. They slowly rolled down his chubby cheeks. Luhan's eyes widen when he realized the effect he had on the small child. He hadn't yelled out the words but said them in a strict way that had subconsciously hurt the small child.

"Hunnie, please don't-"

Before he could say anything Sehun took another step back, before running away. His shirt that was too big made him trip but he only got up and continued running. He climbed inside his bed and covered his small body with the covers, soft muffled sobs escaped his lips.

Luhan froze, feeling his heart break at the sight of Sehun running away from him with tears in his eyes. Without wasting any time he ran towards Sehun's bed and sat down on the bed. 

"Sehun?"

He got no response, only more sobs and sniffing sounds. Luhan bit back a sigh and again tried calling the small child's name, like the last time he got no response. This continued on for almost 10 minutes, the crying still continued slowly breaking Luhan's heart. 

"Hunnie, I'm sorry."

Luhan finally apologized, a worried frown tugging his lips down. The sound of sobs stopped, however, the small sniffs still were heard. Minutes passed before the covers lifted and Sehun's small head popped out.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying and lips still wobbling as if he was holding back another round of tears. Luhan opened his arms, his lips forming a small smile. Sehun hesitated before slowly crawling his way into Luhan's lap and curling up into a small ball.

"I-I'm sorry, Lu. I w-won't make you m-mad again." 

Sehun's voice wobbled as if about to cry again. Luhan sighed and kissed his hair, hugging his small body closer to his chest. "Shh, its ok Hunnie," he picked Sehun up and walked towards the kitchen. 

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." even if the way Sehun had asked for what he wanted wasn't the correct way he shouldn't have snapped at the small child. Sehun didn't know anything about how to ask for what he wanted. He was just a small little child completely oblivious to manners.

All he knew was that he had Luhan and when he wanted something he somehow needed to have it. Who was he, a small 4 year old to know anything about how to ask things the right way? From what Luhan could remember, Sehun's parents hadn't really been there for him when growing up. 

They always left him alone with maids and butlers, hiring babysitters to leave on business trips. As a small child Sehun had no one other than himself and when he had met Luhan he immediately attached himself to the older boy.

Luhan had been the one to teach him manners and demonstrate how to do things the nice way and not be rude. Seeing that Sehun was 4 he hadn't yet met anyone to help him with that. Being a child Sehun's feelings were obviously sensitive and getting yelled at was more than enough reason for him to burst into tears. 

Especially from someone so special to him.

"Sit here ok," Luhan sat Sehun down in a chair, "I don't know if we have chocolate pancakes but if we don't we can go to the store and buy some. How does that sound?". Sehun smiled and gave him a thumbs up, nodding as if he liked the idea. 

"Wait here for a second." Luhan ran to their room and grabbed Sehun's phone. When he came back into the kitchen Sehun was studying his small chubby hand, poking the tips of his fingers and letting out small giggles from the ticklish sensation.

"Here, don't move from here ok Hunnie?" Luhan brushed Sehun's hair back, giving him his phone and putting a game (older) Sehun had downloaded some time ago. "Lu how do you play this?" Sehun shoved his phone to Luhan. 

'That's right you don't know how it works.' Luhan grabbed Sehun's phone from the small child and took almost 10 minutes demonstrating how it should be played. After a while Sehun seem to understand enough and eagerly snatched his phone from Luhan's hand. 

Luhan opened his mouth to tell little Sehun to first say 'please' but closed it later off. "Hunnie don't move from here ok?" Luhan kissed his forehead, smiling softly when little Sehun looked up to him and nodded, a small giggle leaving his lips.

Luhan noticed every time he kissed Sehun's forehead the small child seem pleased and often grinned or giggled in delight.

"Mhmm." Sehun hummed, looking back down at the screen of his phone with a big grin. The phone that before used to fit in his palm now took 2 hands to hold and even then it looked too big for the small child. Luhan brushed Sehun's hair back one last time before walking to the kitchen.

He looked in the cabinets and frowned worriedly when he couldn't find any of the flour to make pancakes, much less little Sehun's desired chocolate pancakes. Looking back at the child who was entertained by his device Luhan bit his lip and opened the fridge.

He knew Sehun didn't like the pancakes which had to be microwaved but it should do for now. Nothing. 'Fuck' Luhan ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. There were no frozen chocolate pancakes. Now he really needed to go to the store.

The problem however for that was that he couldn't have kids in the dorms and nobody would believe him if he explained the child in his dorm was Oh Sehun. Not to mention if he told Sehun there was no pancakes he would probably start crying and throw a tantrum again.

He couldn't have the cries of a child in the dorm in case someone heard, and he didn't like it when Sehun cried. Returning back to Sehun Luhan kneeled down to his level. "Hunnie?" upon hearing his name Sehun looked up from his phone. 

"Would it be ok for you to have someone come to watch you for a few minutes while I go buy you your chocolate pancakes?" Sehun frowned at that, making Luhan wince knowing what would probably be his answer.

"No! I want to be with LuLu!" Sehun huffed, a pout growing in his lips. 

Luhan sighed and bit his lip, "It will just for a few minutes Hunnie." he insisted. 

"No! I don't want to be away from Lu!" Sehun narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

His phone which he had previously been playing in was discarded and ignored. Luhan let out another sigh, Sehun was making this harder. He would've tried to lecture the small child but didn't want to make Sehun cry again.

"Please~"

"No." 

Gritting his teeth Luhan stood up and rolled his eyes. No point arguing with Sehun, it didn't matter what age he was, when he was stubborn about something nothing could change his mind. 

"Fine, just let me call someone and we'll go to the store." Luhan walked to their room and grabbed his phone. He needed help, and if there was somebody that could help him in this it would be his friend.

It was when he heard something behind him that Luhan looked behind him. Holding tightly into his phone was Sehun trailing behind him, looking down at the floor. The small child bumped into Luhan, having not noticed that the older man stopped walking.

"What is it?" Luhan sighed, turning his whole body around to face Sehun. 

The small child bit his lip and looked up with worried eyes, "Lu isn't gonna leave me like mommy and daddy right?".

A part of Luhan's heart broke.

Having not expected this Luhan's eyes widen in surprise. Immediately he kneeled down and opened his arms. Sehun perked up at that and ran into Luhan's open arms, burying his face in Luhan's neck. The phone in his hand fell to the floor, neither paid attention to it.

"Oh God no. Sehun, Lu is never, never gonna leave Hunnie ok? Never." Luhan tightened his hold on the small child. Sehun didn't seem to know how serious his question was causing confusion to take over him. However, he enjoyed Luhan's warm and soft embrace making him say nothing and snuggle closer to the warm man.

"Ok!" 

Sehun pouted slightly when Luhan ended the hug but smiled brightly when a kiss was pressed in his forehead. He felt a pleasuring giddy feeling spread in his tummy as his cheeks felt slightly hotter. Giggling in delight because of the odd feeling he received every time Luhan kissed his forehead he let out a small squeal.

"Lu! Lu! You know it makes me feels funny in my tummy when Lu kisses me here!" Sehun pointed at his forehead and let out a small squeal when he poked it. Luhan blinked feeling a warmth in his heart at Sehun's actions.

He sounded adorable.

Luhan smiled and kissed Sehun's forehead again, laughing when Sehun shied away with a small squeak before looking up to him again with hopeful eyes. "Yes?" he asked, a little confused as to why Sehun kept looking at him as if he was waiting for something.

The small child smiled shyly and pointed at his forehead, "Kiss?". Luhan laughed again and pressed another kiss on Sehun's forehead. A smile found its way to his lips when Sehun looked down at the floor with a small smile, his fingers playing around with each other.

A habit the younger had when nervous, excited or embarrassed. "That's enough kisses Hunnie." Luhan announced suddenly remembering he had a phone call to make. Sehun looked up with a small disappointed pout but nodded and grabbed his phone from the floor. "Do you know who Xiumin is?" Luhan asked walking back to his room. 

Sehun let out a hum, "Is it the man that looks like a hamster and a cat? He's pretty but Lu is prettier.". Luhan paused and actually thought about it. His best friend did have chubby cheeks like a hamster and eyes of a cat and same personality.

"That's actually a pretty accurate description."


	2. One Hell Of A Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Xiumin reacts when being woken up by a child that looks exactly like his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiuchen is obviously gonna be longer because it’s freaking obvious it’s my otp

Warning: Mature content ahead. 

(3 nights before the change)

"Oh my god! R-right there! Fuck! K-keep going....gu-god!" 

Xiumin dug his nails in his boyfriend's shoulders, his back arched slightly of the bed as the man on top of him kept pounding into him. More screams and moans of pleasure left his lips as his eyes rolled back, hips thrusting upwards sometimes to keep up with the fast pace of his boyfriend.

"I-i'm so c-close." panted Jongdae on his ear, his stomach tightening as the feeling of releasing pushed itself on edge with each powerful thrust. His damp hair stuck to his forehead that glistened with a thin layer of sweat that covered his whole body. 

Xiumin's screams started turning a pitch higher, making him grit his teeth as he forced his tired muscles to move faster and harder. With a final thrust, a warm liquid was released between their abdomens, at the same time Xiumin's walls tighten around his shaft causing him to come inside his boyfriend.

Their breaths uneven and fast were heard around the room, bodies spent and muscles finally relaxing after the work out they had. Xiumin panted and tugged Jongdae's hair, pulling the younger man into a messy sloppy kiss. Neither minded the quality of the kiss, just finding comfort in each other's arms.

"Haven't I told you many times to not come inside me?" Xiumin grumbled, not bothering to push Jongdae off him. The man on top of him grinned and pecked his lips, ignoring the small complain of his boyfriend. 

"Please, we both know you enjoy it when your ass is full of my cum." Jongdae laughed at Xiumin's flushed cheeks.

"Fuck off." the purple haired boy scoffed, ignoring the way his cheeks heat up. And he knew it wasn't because it was hot inside their room. Jongdae only grinned and buried his face in Xiumin's neck. Opening his lips he latched them in an open piece of pale skin and started sucking, licking the sweat and releasing it when he was sure a mark had formed. 

He moved on in another place and did the same process, his ears were blessed with Xiumin's soft moans that echoed in the room. "J-jongdae....mmm...ah~" Xiumin tangled his hands in Jongdae's soft hair that was still damp in the tips.

He slightly shifted, forgetting for a moment his boyfriend was still inside him and making them both moan in satisfaction at the unexpected pleasure. With a small growl, Jongdae forced himself to stop marking the purple haired man and kissed him.

It was a kiss that consisted of lust and love, affection and need. All those factors left the kiss messy and full of saliva. There was too much tongue and clashes of teeth to be considered an actual kiss but they didn't mind. Their minds were only focused on the way they moved together and how they contrasted yet complemented each other.

Finally, their breaths ran out and the need to air started to burn their exhausted lungs. Pulling back Jongdae gave Xiumin a grin before slowly pulling out and flopped down next to him. Xiumin ignored the feeling of emptiness in between his legs and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"I'm tired." he admitted with a small yawn, practice having taken a lot of his energy hours before. Jongdae hummed and wrapped his arm around Xiumin's waist, pulling him closer and kissing the corner of his lips. 

"But you're not gonna sleep like this are you?".

"Nope."

Jongdae chuckled having already known his boyfriend's answer. If there was one thing Xiumin detested was messiness and that, unfortunately, was what they both were at the moment. Xiumin forced his upper part of his body to sit up, hiding the wince that wanted to flash by his face.

He got out of bed, stumbling a little in unstudied legs before regaining his balance. "Get up, I'm not letting you sleep with me covered in sweat and cum." Xiumin turned to look at Jongdae who groaned but stood up eventually. 

They both walked towards the bathroom and showered, exiting almost 20 minutes later. Xiumin let out a relaxed sigh as he pulled a shirt he knew wasn't his over his small body and slipped on his boxers. Arms hugged his fit figure, making him turn to his head and smile at Jongdae who nuzzled his head in his shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep, I have to wake up early because those idiots wanted to do that field trip in the mountains." Jongdae mumbled kissing Xiumin's neck before releasing him from his hug. Xiumin nodded and walked towards their bed. 

It was a queen sized bed that was actually supposed to only be his but Jongdae had practically moved into his solo dorm because apparently 'he couldn't sleep without his Minnie by his side'. His exact words he had whined to the dormitory manager when he hadn't put the couple together.

Fortunately for Xiumin he had the whole dorm for himself and didn't need to worry about a roommate. Well other than Jongdae who was practically his unofficial roommate. Jongdae's actual dorm roommate was a forgetful dimpled Chinese sophomore who was always clinging to his rich boyfriend. 

They all knew each other for a long time, actually being friends since or before high school. That thankfully caused no problems as to why Jongdae practically was never in his dorm other than when the dorm manager was inspecting things in case something was wrong in one of the dorms. 

"You sure you can't go with us to the field trip Minnie?" Jongdae mumbled snuggling closer to the soft body of his boyfriend. He sighed, loving the way his Xiumin's body mended perfectly against his as if they belonged together.

Xiumin shook his head, "I told you Dae. I have practice and coach will kill me if I skip it.". Xiumin shivered when he remembered how the soccer coach had scolded a member for skipping just one practice even if it had been for an important cause.

"Fine. I'll miss you." Jongdae murmur feeling his eyelids pull their way down as sleepiness overtook him. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend, pressing his lips against Xiumin's neck.

"You make it sound like you're gonna be there for a week." Xiumin chuckled cuddling closer to Jongdae for warmth. "Its just a day, just 1 day." Xiumin closed his eyes and yawned. 

"That's too long Minnie! Your personal heater will be gone for 24 hours! How will you manage to sleep!" Jongdae joked dramatically with barely enough energy to speak. Xiumin laughed only, he would've pushed the younger man away but couldn't bring enough energy to do so.

"I'll find a way."

"Wow, I feel the love."

"Anytime."

"Goodnight Minnie."

"Night Dae."

Xiumin closed his eyes, a small smile tugging his lips as he lost consciousness in his lover's arms.  
~

*2 days after, morning*

Xiumin let out a small yawn as he let his eyes flutter open. His back arched slightly, hands pushing forwards and legs stretching in the back. The stance he was in was very much like a cat, something he was more than often compared to.

Another yawn escaped Xiumin's lips, his body got out of bed and walked itself to the bathroom. Almost immediately he was faced with his reflection, eyes puffy of having just woken up, purple hair a complete mess and cheeks still chubby like a young child.

He looked cute.

Xiumin smiled at his reflection, he knew how good he looked and had always been very confident on his looks. He often surprised himself by his ageless face that no matter the years stayed the same. Not only he took notice of it but his boyfriend and his friends who more often rather than not made remarks about being jealous.

He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, brushing it and let his bangs fall down his forehead. After that, he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt that was tucked in the front and a red and black jacket.

Xiumin walked towards the full body mirror and smiled, admitting to himself that he looked good. However, his eyes were pulled into his neck after a while. The red and purple marks attracted attention as if nothing else mattered. He cursed Jongdae under his breath, covering up the hickeys would be a long annoying process.

With a small sigh, Xiumin walked to his desk where his cosmetics were and grabbed the foundation. He was going to have a long talk to his boyfriend about lowering down the number of hickeys Jongdae often marked his neck with. 

It wasn't that Jongdae was jealous or not confident enough of being his boyfriend. But more like the younger man liked to see everything that belonged to him have some sort of mark that said it was his. And that included Kim Minseok who refused to admit a small, tiny part of him liked that.

After what had felt like a thousand years of gritted teeth and scowls, curse words directed to a specific someone and frustrated exhales Xiumin finally manage to cover all the marks in his neck and the few in his collarbones. Just as he was done finishing the door of his dorm opened.

"Good morning Xiu! Ready to go?" 

Luhan, his best friend since middle school barged inside his dorm without any sort of warning. Xiumin stood up and walked in front of his younger friend. "How do I look?" he asked, resting his arms limply to his side.

Luhan paused and scanned him up and down, doing that various times before grinning. "If I wasn't a loyal hoe I would have smashed that 11/10." he joked, laughing when Xiumin scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"If Sehun ever heard you say that he would have your head." Xiumin chuckled softly, shaking his head as he walked back to his desk and sat down. Luhan's melodious laughter was heard in the back. 

"Then it's a good thing I'm a loyal hoe right?" Xiumin only chuckled again at his friend's words. Luhan liked to joke a lot when it came to complimenting but everyone knew he was loyal to Sehun no matter what he said.

"Just shut up." he murmur looking at him in the mirror and grabbing the beauty blender when an obvious spot of foundation hadn't been blended correctly. Before he could do anything about it Luhan snatched it out of his hand. 

"Now let me do that. I need to make sure you look drop dead gorgeous for your boyfriend to the point where he's drooling over you."

"Doesn't he already do that?"

".....good point. But even more."

Luhan dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. Xiumin faced his friend and forced himself to be still. He felt his chin being forced upwards and the sting of something pressing against his bruises that didn't sting as much as the day before but still sort of did.

"Can you be any more gentle? I feel like you're trying to rip my skin off." Xiumin grumbled hiding the wince that wanted to flash in his face when Luhan brushed the tip of the beauty blender a little too hard over his hickeys. A small scoff from the younger man was his response.

"Beauty hurts you bitch. If you don't want it to hurt then tell Jongdae to stop doing so many of them. Now shut the hell up and let me do my work." Luhan demanded sounding serious as if he was concentrating on an important artwork he had been working on for a long time. 

Xiumin rolled his eyes but said nothing else. When Luhan turned like this it was better if you just shut your mouth and let the man do the work. He loved dolling people up with putting them make-up and dressing them up. It was something he, Tao and Baekhyun had in common.

They three were serious about fashion.

After what had felt like a million more years of pain Luhan finally stopped deciding it was good enough. "Ok. Now that we're done with the hard part some eyeshadow and lip tint and lip balm. Spray for the hair. Shoes and necklace and oh yeah, earring. Silver, yeah silver's good...." Luhan mumbled to himself.

Xiumin just shook his head, knowing Luhan was too far gone into dolling him up to care about anything else. And just like his friend had mumbled under his breath next thing he knew he was forced to close his eyes as an eyeshadow was painted in his eyelids. 

He felt the wet substance of a lip tint which quickly dried off. "Which flavor?" Luhan looked at the many lip balms spread across Xiumin's desk.

The latter shrugged his shoulders, "Does it really matter?" he questioned.

Luhan paused and scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course it does. What if you decide to suck faces with Jongdae-"

"Isn't that you and Sehun?"

Luhan waved away his comments with a wave of his hand, "-and you put on a lip-balm he doesn't like.". Xiumin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He doesn't care about that Luhan." he murmur with a soft sigh. He knew nothing he said could make Luhan stop obsessing over something so simple.

"Yes, it does. Now grape?"

"No."

"Apple?"

"No."

"Orange? Cherry?"

"No, no."

"Blueberry? Raspberry? Coconut?"

"No, no and no."

"You know for someone who's not concerned about their chapstick flavor you're awfully picky." Luhan commented bringing an eyeroll from Xiumin.

"Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla? Banana?"

"No, no, no and no."

"Tropical- ok what the hell? Xiu do you really need 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 1, 2, 3, 4. Do you really need 20 different flavor lip balms? Even I don't own that much!" Luhan huffed as he looked over the many flavored lip balms in Xiumin's desk. 

"I always lose them and need to be prepared." was all Xiumin responded. He indeed somehow always lost his lip-balms somewhere and couldn't stop and buy 1 more everytime he lost one. So he just bought a lot in case he lost the one he was currently using. 

"Fine. I'm just gonna use mint." Luhan grabbed the lip balm and applied it on Xiumin's lips before the older man could protest. "Everyone loves mint and the person who doesn't is just stupid." he murmur before stepping back. 

"Stand up." Luhan demanded Xiumin who sighed and stood up. He didn't want to deal with an annoyed Luhan at the moment. "Hmm, earring and necklace." Xiumin stood still at his friend walked over to his drawer and roamed through his small box of jewelry.

Moments later the brunet came back with a simple star necklace in his hand and 1 silver earring in his hand. Xiumin accepted the earring and put it on his ear while Luhan put the necklace on. "Now for the hair. Just a spray to keep the style together." Luhan forced him to sit down and ran to his bathroom. 

Seconds later he came back with a spray in hand. Before Xiumin could say anything Luhan warned him to close his eyes as he felt the faint spraying sensation on his hair and some landing on his face. A minute or 2 later the spraying stopped leaving him with a suck of mouthful of air.

"Now stand up." again Luhan demanded him to stand up. Xiumin rolled his eyes and stood up, wondering why he let his younger friend command him around. It was then that he remembered how stubborn and annoying Luhan could get if something he wanted didn't happen.

"Oh my god, Xiu! You look so pretty!" gushed Luhan in a girlish like action that complemented his feminine features. Xiumin looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He will admit, he looked good and he didn't know when but Luhan at some point had added eyeliner to his eyes. 

It drew attention to his cat shaped eyes and made them look more beautiful which he couldn't deny. "I do look....," he paused and tilted his head, "Yes I do look pretty." he admitted. A girlish squeal from Luhan made him laugh at the actions of his friend.

"Of course you do Xiu! Jongdae will not be able to take his eyes off you. Ok so he already does that," Luhan paused and frowned. "He'll probably drool over you more. My work is complete! I feel so accomplished!" he cheered.

Xiumin laughed again and looked at the mirror, it wasn't that he was full of himself of anything. He just liked admiring how cute and handsome he was.

"Come on let's go and pick up our boyfriends! Everyone's already downstairs!" it was hard to miss how excited Luhan was. Of course, ever since he and Sehun started to dating they practically never left each other's side. Same could be said for him and Jongdae who he missed just a tiny bit, really tiny bit.  
________

When the group of friends stepped foot inside the airport the announcement that the airplane their friends were in was called. Immediately Suho rushed towards the line where the people exited the airplane, his friends followed close behind him.

It took almost 15 minutes before Tao first stepped out, looking around before he caught sight of his friends. Immediately he ran towards his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Next was Baekhyun acted dramatically as if he had been away from his boyfriend for more than 24 hours and started crying.

But then again he and Chanyeol had never been away from each other for more than an hour ever since they were born. Their mothers were friends causing them to grow up together. It was probably hell for both of them being away from each other for more than half an hour.

Sehun followed, immediately getting tackled by his smaller boyfriend who hugged him tightly. They didn't even bother having any shame as Sehun ditched his bag (and gave it to the person who Suho hired to pack their bags in another car) and started making out with Luhan.

Yes in the airport, in front of everyone. And yes they were only away from each other for just 24 hours.

The person Xiumin had been expecting the most came out next. His grin still the same, mischievous and flirty but only appearing when they locked eyes. Of course nothing would change, only a day had passed. Nothing could have happened to change them on their trip.

"Dae!" his lips immediately called out, voice a little more breathy than he had intended to. His boyfriend's eyes widen and very much like Luhan had said stared at him. He just stared with wide eyes and mouth dropped open.

A small blush started finding its way to Xiumin's cheeks. Deciding to ignore this Xiumin walked towards Jongdae and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Immediately arms circled his waist and lips kissed his own hungrily, almost thirstily as if he was the air humans needed to stay alive.

Xiumin felt lips disconnect from his slightly. "Mint?" the question was pressed against his lips. The argument between him and Luhan suddenly came back into his mind. He hummed, feeling a smirk grow on Jongdae's lips as their lips were once again pressed together.

Xiumin could hear Luhan's snicker in the background as the words, 'I told you' and something about 'sucking faces.'. He decided to ignore it and kiss his boyfriend back with the same passion.

Because God had he missed him so much.

But fortunately for him, he had enough self-control to pull away, (unlike a certain couple cough Sehun cough Luhan cough). Panting slightly from the lack of air Xiumin smiled fondly at Jongdae and pecked his lips briefly.

There was no need for words when Jongdae pulled him closer again and buried his face in his neck. "I missed you too." Xiumin mumbled in Jongdae's ear. A few minutes passed before Jongdae pulled back and smiled at him.

"Minnie you look so," lips pressed against his cheek. Xiumin bit his lower lip, already feeling heat running to cover them. "You look beautiful." a small flustered smile found a way to his lips as he was kissed again. Deciding to ignore how pleased with the compliment he felt Xiumin pulled back from the kiss and looked away.

"Come on, let's go." Xiumin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked towards Suho who was talking softly to Yixing. The younger man only smiled at Suho and said something back. "Are you two ready?" Suho asked them, taking notice of their presence.

Xiumin nodded and shook his head when he saw his best friend still 'occupied' with his youngest friend. "Yeah and you should probably stop Luhan and Sehun before they decide to take their clothes off." he chuckled looking back at his rich friend. 

"Sehun! Luhan! Come on! We're leaving already!" Chanyeol grabbed their friend's attention before Suho could say anything. The couple broke away from each other, cheeks slightly flushed and clearly out of breath. Xiumin chuckled again and started walking when he felt a tug in his hand.

"Let's go."  
______

A small groan of annoyance pushed its way through Xiumin's lips the moment he woke up. An annoyed scowl grew on his lips as he sat up. The second he came face to face with a small and young person he blinked. 

"Minnie! Morning!" a child cheered and wrapped its arms around his neck. Xiumin blinked again and opened his mouth, no words were able to push their way free. 

"Who the hell are you?" he finally asked the child who had practically glued itself to his body.

"Minnie its me!" there was only one person who called him 'Minnie' and that was his boyfriend, Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae who was a 20-year-old man, 3rd-year student in college and was an adult. 

He was no child.

"Who are you?" 

Xiumin gritted his teeth, knowing something was wrong. His boyfriend usually woke up after him and he could find no traces of someone next to him. He already knew something was wrong to moment he woke up when he felt so arms hugging him and no gentle inhales and exhales of breaths hitting his neck.

"Minnie it's me! Chen-Chen!" the child giggled and pulled back. Xiumin narrowed his eyes at the infant, studying his face. He had chubby cheeks, eyes shaped sort of like a cat, slightly pulled in the edges and kitten like lips. But what convinced him wasn't the child words nor his facial features.

But the mischievous smile on his cat lips, the glint of playfulness sparkling in his eyes.

"Dae?...." Xiumin frowned and looked at the child again. No, how could it be true? Kim Jongdae was a grown-up, a 20-year-old student who he knew like the back of his hand. He was an adult, not a fucking child.

But nothing he said or thought could hide the obvious familiar mischievous glint in the child's eyes. The playful smile on his lips was all the proof he needed to confirm that this child was indeed Kim Jongdae.

"WHAT THE HELL!" 

The small child startled by his sudden outbursts let out a small yelp and jumped. However, he quickly giggled and wrapped his arms around Xiumin's neck again. Xiumin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to think this rationally. 

"Minnie that's a bad word." the small child whispered quietly, nuzzling his face in Xiumin's neck. All the purple haired boy could do was exhale through his nose quite loudly. How was this possible? How the hell did this even happen? 

How was it possible Jongdae was a child when just the night before he was an adult? What in the fucking world happened in the trip? 

"Jongdae, that's your name right?" Xiumin forced himself to sound as calm as possible. He needed to be calm about to situation and not overact or else that would bring bad consequences. The child hummed in response to his question.

"Minnie, Minnie!" 'Jongdae' pulled away from his hug and faced him with a bright smile. His eyes were indeed the same beautiful shade of brown that Xiumin was used to seeing in the morning.

"What?" Xiumin closed his eyes and opened them again, sighing when realizing it wasn't a dream. What the fuck had happened in the shitty cursed mountain trip.

"I'm hungry." Jongdae pouted, his small lips pulled up front forming a small circle.

"What do you want me to do?" was Xiumin's answer. He was not good with kids and always tried to stay as far away as he could from them. They were annoying and most of the time spoiled, but overall they were needy and begged for attention. 

"Food. Give me food." the small child puffed his cheeks out in clear annoyance as he crossed his arms. Xiumin's eye twitched, this was the reason he didn't like kids. They always needed something and were in need of someone to look after them. 

He was just not good of taking care of anyone else who wasn't himself. Hell half of the time he couldn't even take care of himself. He was a disaster with little kids, and he wasn't gonna magically change just because Jongdae had turned into a child.

"How old are you?" Xiumin started to push the child away from him. He didn't like it when people, (much less kids) clung into him. It was already enough when Jongdae had been an adult. He was fine with that because it was his boyfriend.

But this Jongdae was different. It wasn't his boyfriend, yes, maybe in a way it was. But at the same time, it wasn't. This was a child, not yet the man Xiumin had grown to love. And he couldn't help but feel weird staring at a child that was supposed to be his boyfriend who technically is a 20-year-old adult.

"5." Jongdae held up his hand proudly, showing 4 chubby fingers in front of Xiumin's face. 

The older man sighed, "That's 4 Dae.". He forced the small thumb pressed against Jongdae's hand out. "That is 5." he pointed at the hand showing 5 fingers. 

The small oblivious child blinked and grinned, "Oooh." he laughed in wonder. Xiumin couldn't help but huff loudly and roll his eyes. Even if he was terrible with kids, even if he despised them and tried to stay away from them. 

Nothing could change the fact that he had a soft spot for Kim Jongdae.

Be it the 20-year old Jongdae who he loved spending his time with cuddling and kissing, laughing and doing dumb things together as they embraced each other at the end of the day just because they were happy to be with each other.

Or this version of Jongdae. The small child who had suddenly appeared one random morning on his bed and woken him up because he was hungry. The small child who didn't know the difference between 4 and 5 fingers.

He still no matter what, had a soft spot for Kim Jongdae.

Curse him for falling so hard and so deep for Jongdae, now he had to pay the consequences. 'What the hell! Since when did I apply for being the babysitter of my boyfriend who one day magically turned into a fucking child!' grumbling more complains in his mind Xiumin eventually got up.

He guided Jongdae to the bathroom and grabbed a new toothbrush from the cabinet. Good thing he was big into hygiene and always was prepared for unexpected situation. 

Xiumin put toothpaste for little kids in a smaller toothbrush and gave it to Jongdae. He was more than glad to know that Jongdae knew how to brush his teeth on his own. It was already enough he had turned into a child, if he suddenly forgot how to do simple things such as brushing his teeth it would have been the end of Kim Minseok.

They finished washing their teeth and faces, Jongdae splashing too much water and accidentally splashed some dirty water on Xiumin. Xiumin who immediately shrieked away and washed his hands at least 5 times and made sure to put Jongdae far, far away from the water.

After that eventful event, Xiumin walked towards their small kitchen, little Jongdae following after him with a skip on his step. "What got you so happy?" Xiumin found himself scowling at how happy the child was. 

"Food." was Jongdae's simple answer, a small mischievous giggle leaving his lips at Xiumin's grumpy scowl. "Minnie~" the child called, (more like whined) tugging Xiumin's shirt. The older man paused and looked back at the small little toddler, a frown on his lips.

"What?" he would've snapped but seeing he didn't want the child to cry he used a neutral tone. (It had nothing to do with the fact that the child was Jongdae, nope! Not at all.)

"Carry me." Jongdae raised his arms, small fist making grabby hands, as he gave him puppy eyes.

“You’re 5, you can walk on your own.” Xiumin huffed only, turning around and letting his gaze turn towards the floor. However, his hands eventually found themselves lifting the small child up, setting him on his waist and walking towards their small kitchen.

"The things I do for you." Xiumin grumbled under his breath with a small scowl.

Jongdae only giggled and buried his face on Xiumin's neck, arms tightening their hold on Xiumin's neck. "Minnie?" he hummed, pulling away to look at Xiumin with a small worried frown. 

"Yeah?" the purple haired boy pulled back a chair and looked at Jongdae with a raised eyebrow.

"Did someone hit you?" Xiumin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the question. Jongdae had his head slightly tilted, a worried frown was attached on his small lips. 

"No. Why would you ask that?" Xiumin was pretty sure nobody had hit him. He would hurt the person first before they even thought about it. 

"You have these purple things here." Jongdae innocently poked a red mark in Xiumin neck. He watched in confusion as Xiumin's eyes widen before he was quickly put down on a chair and Xiumin ran towards the room. Jongdae could only blink, wondering why Xiumin had reacted that way.


	3. Well This Is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek is a pain to separate and Sulay has trouble being together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek and Sulay together yay?

*Friday night*

"Are you sure you can't go Channie." 

Baekhyun asked his boyfriend, a worried frown on his lips as he bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry Baek, but I really cannot skip this. I'm sorry." it was clear in his voice how apologetic Chanyeol was. The smaller man pouted but nodded eventually. 

"I'll miss you." Baekhyun snuggled closer to Chanyeol, his head finding its way on Chanyeol's neck. "Its gonna be ok Baek, its just 1 day if you think about it. Only 24 hours and then we will be together again." this made no difference to the worried feeling his gut twisted in at the thought of having Baekhyun away from him for more than half an hour.

Ever since they were born they had always been together. Their mothers had been friends since they were young and stayed close together throughout their adulthood. When Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been born the 2 little babies stuck together just like their mothers.

They couldn't be away from each other for more than 20 minutes before they started crying for each other. As they matured and turned into teenagers their mothers had done their best to convince the teachers to put the 2 in the same classes. 

So even in middle school they never left each other's side and when high school came around seeing how close they were the 2 begged their mothers to tell the principal to put them in the same classes. Thankfully they succeeded and were in the same classes all 4 years. 

It was around maybe the 2nd or 3rd year that they started dating. It was no surprise to neither them, their parents or other friends who had already expected this. To them it felt almost natural to start dating, it didn't felt surprising nor unexpected. 

All their lives they had spent together and acted more like a couple than friends. It was only the title they needed to make their relationship from best friends to boyfriends official. They applied to the same college and were in their 2nd year. With their luck, they had gotten each other as roommates both years.

(It totally had nothing to do with their parents bribing the dorm manager to put the couple together with a little bit of money)

So yeah that explained why both adults were more than freaking out at the thought of being away from one another for an entire day. "But that's too much~" Baekhyun felt his lips pull themselves into a small pout as he tugged Chanyeol shirt.

"You can always back out you know Baek." Chanyeol rather liked the idea of Baekhyun staying at home with him rather than go explore so cursed mountain because of some dumb idea one of their friends had. Curse them for even coming up with that stupid idea that will take his Baekkie away from him.

"But I was the one who came up with the idea."

Or maybe not.

"Why would you do that!" Chanyeol couldn't help but shriek, stopping when Baekhyun whined at him to stop. 

"I was bored and I thought both of us could go because we both like exploring." Chanyeol sighed and pouted, boomed because the idea suddenly sounded really exciting.

"If only you had planned it on a Sunday rather than Saturday. Why the one Saturday I volunteered to go to Kyungsoo's cooking class as a guest." Chanyeol sighed again, closing his eyes as he imagined Baekhyun exploring really cool things while here he was, stuck in a boring cooking class his boyfriend had suggested him to volunteer on.

"Because most of you said you were gonna be free on Saturday but then tons of shit came up and now only half of us will be going. It isn't fair." Baekhyun pulled back from his previous place against Chanyeol's neck and frowned. The younger man frowned at this too, he didn't like it when Baekhyun frowned.

"I know," Chanyeol leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against Baekhyun's lips, just trying to make his boyfriend stop frowning. To him, a smiling Baekhyun looked way better than a sad one.

"While you're there take some really cool pictures ok? You can show it off to me later and make me jealous that I didn't go and then we will watch a really boring movie and criticize everything each character does." he pulled back, grinning widely at the idea.

Baekhyun seemed to really like this idea too because he suddenly laughed and nodded. His eyes turned smaller and eventually disappeared into crescents, mouth appearing into a cute boxy smile that made Chanyeol fell all warm inside.

"That sounds great!" Chanyeol nodded in agreement, kissing Baekhyun again because why not?

"When I come back we're gonna lots and lots of things together ok?"

"Without a doubt."  
______

*Sunday morning*

Park Chanyeol was nervous. 

His right foot was tapping into the floor desperately, hands twitching to find something to hold, heart hammering against his ribcage and body cold. The last 24 hours had been hell for him, not having Baekhyun by his side felt like half of him was missing.

When he had gone to sleep that night it had felt empty and cold. When he had reached out to snuggle with his favorite person to cuddle with he turned out empty handed and immediately left him feeling weird and sad. 

After he and Kyungsoo had gotten out of class he had ran to the coffee shop and ordered 2 coffees. One being a normal caramel Frappuccino and the other one an Iced Coffee with extra ice because Baekhyun really likes to chew on the ice after he finishes his drink.

But it was when he had arrived and entered his dorm, a bright smile on his face as he called out his usual 'Baek I'm home!' that he realized Baekhyun wasn't there. So with the smile dropping off his face he ditched the drinks and sulked in his bed.

Not having Baekhyun around felt weird, it felt wrong and something he would rather not go through again. The whole day he had sulked around like an overgrown puppy he is, frowning and just asking for attention from anybody.

He needed his Baekhyunnie for him to survive.

So now he was impatient, yearning for his Baek and needing to be just next to him before he went completely crazy. The people who were coming out of the airplane weren't coming out fast enough, he couldn't spot Baekhyun and that frustrated him to no end.

But finally, his eyes caught sight of Baekhyun's beautiful red hair that he seemed to have recently just dyed a few days ago. He was just behind Tao who looked way too rich for someone who had just came back from exploring a 'haunted' mountain.

It seemed to take forever but finally, Baekhyun was just the next to get out the line. He had already pushed his way through, catching sight of his smaller boyfriend who at the sight of him teared up. Chanyeol found himself walking fastly towards Baekhyun, speeding with each step.

And at last, he had his arms around Baekhyun, holding him tightly and refusing to let go because why should he? He could feel Baekhyun clutching his shirt in his hands tightly, his bags dropped to the floor but neither cared enough to pick them up.

(The people Suho had hired for that were already picking them up)

"C-channie, I missed you." Baekhyun's soft sob made Chanyeol pull away slightly to look at him. His eyes were outlined by eyeliner (that was clearly waterproof), tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and pink lips wobbling as the words pushed their way free.

He was beautiful 

"Baek, baby I missed you so much." and that was the truth, he had felt so miserable without his Baekhyun by his side. Baekhyun was more than his boyfriend, he was his best friend, his other half who he had just experienced the effects of being without.

And he can confidently say he would rather not go through that again.

Gently cupping Baekhyun's cheek Chanyeol sighed and leaned down, kissing him gently as the previous sob that wanted to escape Baekhyun's lips were muffled by his own. He could feel Baekhyun reach out to wrap his arms around his neck.

The kiss was soft, neither desperate nor rough. It was sweet and gentle that expressed so many emotions such as the longing they had created for each other. The longing that could only stop once they were together again, safe and sound in each other's presence.

"You probably should stop crying Baekhyunnie, we're making a scene." Chanyeol finally pulled back, noticing how people were looking at them either with pitiful looks or just weird ones. The sound of Baekhyun's laugh filled his ears, soft yet loud and weird but so beautiful at the same time.

"Hmm, let's go home. I'm tired and just want to go to bed. Maybe after my nap, we can later see the movie you promised me we will watch. I have so many photos to show you and make you jealous of." Baekhyun grinned, letting his arms fall down and instead cling into Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol who was more than happy with this nodded, kissing the crown of Baekhyun's head one last time before the couple walked towards Suho and Yixing, Jongdae and Xiumin next to the couple. He could see them saying something but wasn't close enough to hear them.

Chanyeol looked back to see if all their friends were already out of the plane and was glad to see they all were. As he looked he could see his youngest friend and second eldest making out more intimately than they probably should.

"Sehun! Luhan! Come on! We're leaving already!" Chanyeol grabbed their friend's attention, just wanting them to finish eating each other so he could go home and fulfill his promise to his Baekhyunnie. The couple broke away from each other, cheeks slightly flushed and clearly out of breath.

"Let's go!" Baekhyun cheered, grabbing everyone's attention including Chanyeol's who had already his attention on the smaller man. Suho nodded and started walking out of the airport, all their friends following close behind him.

"Channie, come on let's go."  
_____

*Monday morning*

Chanyeol will admit to being a crazy person who wasn't exactly a morning person either despite how much energy he always seemed to be overflowing with in all the time. He, however, was starting to think he was turning delusional.

"I'm too early for this shit." 

Chanyeol blinked at the small child who looked an awful lot like his Baekhyunnie. The child had small eyes, boxy grin with cute chubby cheeks and it seemed as if he had been playing with make-up before he woke Chanyeol up because eyeliner was all over his eyes.

Honestly tho, the child could probably put eyeliner better than Chanyeol could ever do.

'This must be the effects of the Baekhyun withdrawal.'

Chanyeol suspected with another blink towards the child's way. 

"Channie!"

Holy shit the thing spoke!

"No." 

Chanyeol pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. He wasn't gonna deal with this shit so early in the morning. A mischievous giggle escaped the delusion Chanyeol had created in his head making the tall man wonder if he should visit the doctor.

With a last firm denial that the 'thing' was actually real Chanyeol closed his eyes, a small giggle of the child fading into the background.  
~

*2 hours later*

The second time Chanyeol woke up he was face to face with an overly hyper child who seem way too cheerful as it giggled. Its hands were holding Chanyeol face, "Channie! Channie! Give me food!".

And did the 'thing' know how to be loud! Chanyeol almost went deaf as the 'thing' screeched and shrieked in his ear for food as if he was it's parent. Chanyeol was not ready for this and he made it clear as he pushed the 'thing' away.

"Why the hell are you asking me for food kid? Do I look like your babysitter or some shit?! Like Jesus," yeah, have I mentioned that Chanyeol isn't a morning person and hates to be woken up? And after experiencing not waking up with his Baekhyunnie by his side for the 3rd morning in a row he was even worse?

Well yeah, he was.

Well the child didn't seem affected by his words and continued to screech directly in his ears for food until Chanyeol had enough and stomped out of his bed.

'Happy virus who? I don't know her.' he scowled brushing his teeth more violently that necessary and wincing when his gums started to hurt. With a glare at the little kid Chanyeol gave it a new toothbrush and helped the 'thing' wash his teeth.

After they were done washing their faces and Chanyeol dressing the kid into some little kid’s clothes he had somewhere stashed in his closet (that originally were his little cousin's birthday gift) he did what any normal sane person would do in a kitchen.

Call Kyungsoo

He didn't answer.

Ok, so plan B.

Call Suho and tell him to hire someone to cook them breakfast.

He didn't answer either.

Plan C

"We're gonna die kid because I don't know how to cook and I really don't want to burn down the kitchen again trying to boil water." Chanyeol faced the harsh reality as he faced the little kid (he was still convinced was an illusion).

"Cereal." the Baekhyunnie like kid (illusion) pointed at a cabinet and gave him a look that spelled out 'are you stupid?'. Chanyeol blinked and turned to open the cabinet, sure enough inside there were a few boxes of different types of cereal.

"So we're not gonna die," he took out all the boxes, "great.". The look on his face was filled with way too much disappointed for his mental health. 

Park Chanyeol was sure of that.

With a disappointed sigh Chanyeol grabbed a bowl, the milk from the refrigerator and put some in the bowl. Without even pausing he put the bowl in the microwave to heat it up. His Baekhyunnie was like a young puppy, loved warm milk and if this illusion was anything like his Baekhyunnie it would demand for warm milk too.

"Channie!" the cheerfulness of the child made Chanyeol scowl, he reminded himself to go see a doctor as soon as possible. The illusions were becoming too real and before you know it the last bit of his sanity will be thrown out the window.

"What?" Chanyeol grumbled, taking out the milk from the microwave and putting the warm milk in front of the kid. He grabbed the Chocolate Crispies and dumped a whole lot of it, pausing when he realized more than half of it was filled with cereal.

"There, survive with that." he whirled around and started walking back to his room.

A small hand tugging his shirt stopped him.

'Apparently illusions can hold you back physically now' Chanyeol thought turning around, a small worried frown now seriously growing because these illusion were becoming too much.

"What?" he asked, turning around to face the Baekhyunnie like kid.

"Eat with me Channie!" the illusion that looked too much like his Baekhyunnie when they were kids gave him a shy smile, pointing at the table.

"I sure am turning crazy, Kyungsoo was right, my mental health has been destroyed just from being away from Baekhyun for more than 3 hours." Chanyeol shook his head and started eating breakfast with the illusion.

"At least an illusion is better than nothing."

The Baekhyunnie like illusion showed him the same beautiful smile his Baekhyun always shows him.

"Yeah, definitely."  
_______

*Sulay*

*Friday night*

Suho tripled checked the list, chewing on his lower lip in nervousness. With a quick glance at the list once more and checking that everything was in order he looked at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Xing! You're supposed to be making sure everything's ready! Not sleeping!" 

Suho walked over to him, putting the list on the table and frowning at the black haired man. It took a few seconds before the pale skinned man yawned, opening the beautiful dark brown eyes that still made Suho's heart flutter no matter how many years had passed since they got together.

"Myeonie, I'm sleepy, you know I stayed up all night finishing the project for music." Yixing raised his head, his hair ruffled by sleep and warm smile bringing warmth to Suho's cheeks. 

With a huff Suho shook his head, "They gave you almost 3 weeks to do it but you decided to do everything the last minute didn't you?".

"I had other things to do!" Yixing protested in outrage at the accusation.

"Let me guess," Suho drawled in a dry voice, "sleeping.".

"Its a commitment I take very seriously!" Yixing spluttered, the fire in his eyes slowly growing to defend his commitment to sleep that he took very seriously.

With an amused chuckle Suho only pushed his boyfriend back, "Oh shut it you," he smiled when Yixing blinked, the fire in his eyes disappearing just as quickly as it had came.

"Come on, let's finish packing your bags so you can go off to explore that cursed mountain Baekhyun had the 'great' idea come up of as 'family time'." Suho leaned down to kiss Yixing's cheek, forcing him to stand up and follow him to where the backpacks were.

"Fine." Yixing mumbled, his voice returning to its previous sleepy state. Suho just sighed, "If you hadn't stayed up until 5 Am you wouldn't be like this." he scolded.

"But inspiration strikes at 3 Am Myeonie!" Yixing argued, putting snacks on another backpack in case the kids got hungry. You never knew when those kids would start getting hungry and better be safe than sorry.

"Inspiration does not strike at 3 in the freaking morning Xing, pass me those towels, you're just too lazy to think until the ungodly hour strikes." Suho rolled his eyes, closing the backpack and leaving it on the floor as he stood up.

"Nu-uh! Inspiration strikes at 3!" Yixing stood up as well from where he had previously been kneeling down on the floor. He hovered over his smaller boyfriend, dark brown eyes pinning the other man with clear competitiveness.

"Yixing," Suho sighed, looking at the said man with an amused gaze, "You're just too weird to function until 3 in the morning.". He raised an eyebrow when Yixing opened his mouth to disagree.

"Well?" he asked, knowing Yixing wasn't going to say anything after opening his mouth and not saying anything.

"Shh..." Yixing shushed him, slightly pink in the cheeks at not having a comeback. The other man only laughed, the sound making Yixing relax and smile softly.

"You know," Suho was slowly dragged towards the bed, "I would've preferred you came with us to the trip, it would've been fun.". Snuggling closer to the taller man Suho sighed and hummed, "If you all had planned it on a Sunday I would've been able to attend.".

Yixing grabbed the covers and draped it over them. "And even then, did it really have to be a cursed mountain? Why couldn't any of you be normal and say, go to another country." Suho rolled his eyes, his friends were weird.

"Because, what's exciting about a country we could probably learn of in the internet? A cursed mountain is more exciting! Who knows what's it filled with!" Suho could feel a small shiver at even the thought of it.

"Its more safe you idiot," he grumbled, wondering why in the world would danger seem so appetizing to all his friends, (except Tao, he was the only sane child in their group.).

"But that's exactly why the cursed mountain sounds better! Its a thrill of danger!" Yixing sounded way too excited for his own good, Suho was sure of that. 

"And that is also another reason why, even if I didn't have student body president things to do, I wouldn't have gone." everyone knew that Suho didn't like scary things or anything that had danger spelled on it.

"You're just a scaredy cat."

"Says the person who's scared of pigeons."

"H-hey! They're bile creatures who as soon as they get close to you will peck your eyes out! They're evil!" Yixing spluttered in defend. "Besides," he mumbled, "Xiumin-hyung is scared of them too." he tried to defend the last bit of his dignity.

"Right." Suho rolled his eyes.

"But he is!" Yixing cried out in outrage.

"Oh I know he is, what I was denying was your statement about pigeons." Suho looked at the clock and sighed. "Its 11:34 Xing, its time for us to go to sleep." he mumbled, closing his eyes and hoping he would doze off easily that night.

Yixing looked back and frowned, "Sorry Myeonie, I can't.". Suho frowned and slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend's arms, doing nothing as he watched the younger man stand up and grab his phone before walking towards the door.

"What is it this time?" he mumbled, a small furrow of eyebrows growing on his face. He shouldn’t even be surprised at this point, Yixing barely ever slept with him for the night. The music major was always too busy.

The black haired man looked back at him and smiled a little, "I have to finish another assignment that's due Tuesday. I won't have time tomorrow nor Sunday and certainly not Monday, that's our Monday.".

"Why didn't you do it the day it was given?" Suho sat up, the covers pooling up on his stomach as he watched Yixing put on his shoes. He tried his best to mask the slight irritation and disappointment in his voice.

"I was editing Chanyeol's song I promised him I would check over." he opened the door and walked back to Suho, kissing his forehead before walking back to the door.

"Of course you were," Suho mumbled, "I'll see you in a few hours?" he asked, not quite certain.

"Definitely," Yixing nodded im affirmation. "Goodnight?" he gave him a last smile. 

Suho shook his head, "For you its good morning you night owl.". With a playful scowl he later broke into a warm smile, "Goodnight and don't stay up too late."

"Can't promise anything, love you!" 

The door shut closed, the light turned off and Suho stared at the empty space where Yixing had previously been in seconds ago,

"Love you too."  
~

*Saturday morning*

Suho didn't get why today should feel anything different from any other morning. He woke up alone, the bed cold and nobody for him to be held at as he slept. Everything was the same, yet

"I'm an idiot." 

With a sigh Suho got up from bed and did his morning routine, walking to his kitchen after and smiling softly when he saw waffles in a plate with a glass of milk in the table.

"Thanks Kyungsoo..." he murmured, thankful for his friend that always made sure everyone of them ate at least 3 meals a day. He finished and walked back to his bedroom, looking back at his empty bed.

Yixing wasn't there,

Like always.

Shaking his head at the absurd thought Suho grabbed his things and walked to Kris' dorm which was a solo dorm. He didn't bother knocking, knowing the door was open because Kris was always too lazy to actually close it.

"Rise and shine you lazy bastard!"

Suho opened the curtains, laughing when he heard a groan from the sleepy man and the sound of someone moving under the covers. With a roll of eyes he walked over to his older friend, grabbed the sheets before throwing them to the floor.

"Get up," he sighed, "we did not just cancel 'family time' for you to be too lazy to not go to the meeting. Come on now Kris, get up.". A few more groans of protest with the mumble of, "5 more minutes." was heard, before eventually the man got up.

"Morning," Kris yawned, ruffling his hair and sluggishly getting up from bed. Suho shook his head, "Come on, you have 30 minutes to get yourself ready and to be in room #394.". Without any more to say Suho walked out of the dorm and walked further down, stopping at another dorm.

Knocking lightly twice, Suho peeked his head inside and frowned when he saw Chanyeol hugging a pillow rather tightly. Just from the way he was rather still Suho could tell he was awake, a rather odd thing for the young man, especially on a Saturday.

"Good morning!" he cheerfully called out, entering and closing the door behind him. Unlike what he was expecting, a cheerful bark of 'Good morning' to call out to him, what he received instead was a lifeless,

"Hey."

Suho sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, smiling softly when Chanyeol immediate latched into him and snuggled up like a lost puppy. "Missing him already?" he ran a hand through Chanyeol's hair. A small whimper came out of the sad man-like-puppy.

"Come on Chanyeol, I'm sure Baekhyun would want you to be happy and cheerful like you always are. He's probably having fun and is taking lots of pictures, ready to show them off to you when he comes home tomorrow." Suho murmured, rubbing the back of Chanyeol's ear affectionately like a parent.

"You don't want to disappoint him with you looking like this do you?" Chanyeol shook his head, still frowning. "That's right, you don't want to disappoint him. Now get up and come and eat breakfast. Kyungsoo is probably waiting for you at his dorm because remember, you two have a class to go to.".

"But Baekkie wasn't in bed with me when I woke up." sulked Chanyeol, a small sad pout on his lips at he looked at Suho like a child who had just been denied of his favorite sweet.

"I know and I know you're not used to it Chanyeol but it's ok, he will be back tomorrow remember? Just have patience and before you know it he will be back." Suho ruffled Chanyeol's hair one last time before forcing the man to stand up.

"Ok..." but Chanyeol didn't look too convinced as he walked to the bathroom with a gloomy aurora surrounding him. Suho shook his head, "Head to Kyungsoo's Chanyeol, I have to go!".

The mumble of, "ok!" reassured him enough to walk to out of the room and towards where his duty demanded for him to be.  
______

*The day they got back, Sunday*

With a small nervous bite of his inner cheek Suho looked around and drummed his fingers against his thigh helplessly. In just a few minutes the people in the plane should be exiting. 

And just as he was starting to worry too much the speaker announced the plane had arrived and all passengers could pick up their luggage from the luggage area. Immediately Suho cleared his throat, looking more calm than all his friends that were clearly freaking out.

Whenever they traveled it was always the twelfth of them together, never only half of them. It was clear why they where nervous. Especially seeing half of their friends had gone out of the country to a dangerous place where obvious danger was in front of them.

Finally to Suho's relief the passengers slowly got out, their fiends not yet seen. Tao was the first one they saw come out, Baekhyun next, Sehun and later Jongdae. 

Yixing came out and at the sight of him all the tense feelings around Suho's heart disappeared. Trying to not make it obvious how relieved and happy he felt Suho walked up to his boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey, good trip?" he asked softly, grabbing the luggage in Yixing's hands and handing over to the people he had hired for that. He made sure everyone was out and all the luggage was collected before telling them to put everything in the other car.

"Hmm, it was interesting." Yixing walked to him and paused before looking at him up and down a few times. "Everything ok here while we were gone?" Suho found himself slightly flustered at the way Yixing's gaze seem to force shivers down his spine.

"Everything was fine. Nobody got hurt I hope." he slowly advanced towards Yixing and immediately noticed the band-aid on his index finger.

"Nobody!" 

Yixing wasn't very successful in hiding his hand fast enough before Suho raised it to his face. "What happened?" he mumbled in worry. He gently passed his thumb through the band-aid with a small frown on his lips. 

"Nothing serious Myeonie, just a small scratch, don't worry about it." Yixing's voice was soothing and sweet but not nearly enough to stop Suho from his concern.

"But-"

"I need to tell you something!"

"That can wait, Yixing what happened?" Suho cut him off, not noticing the obvious urgency in Yixing's voice.

"This can't wait Suho! Actually when we-" 

"I'm sure it can Xing," Suho dismissed it, "Did anymore accidents happen?". For Yixing who had Hemophilia, a disease in which stopped blood from stopping as fast as it should, any cut could be dangerous, even small ones.

"Not really, Baekhyun just fell but thankfully was wearing jeans so he didn't actually get any scratches, but actually-"

"Oh thank god." Suho let out a small sigh of relief. 

"Yeah but Suho when we entered the mountain there was a-"

"Are you two ready?" Suho asked, taking notice of Xiumin's and Jongdae's presence. He faced them, not realizing he had cut off Yixing from something important his boyfriend had tried to tell him for a while now.

Xiumin nodded and shook his head later as he looked towards Sehun and Luhan, "Yeah and you should probably stop Luhan and Sehun before they decide to take their clothes off.". Suho looked back at them and only sighed.

"Sehun! Luhan! Come on! We're leaving already!" Chanyeol grabbed their friend's attention before Suho could say anything. He only blinked, wondering when Chanyeol himself had gotten to where they were.

After that Suho turned back to look at Yixing who had his eyebrows furrowed, a concentrated look on his face as he frowned slightly. "You were saying?" Suho questioned, wondering what his boyfriend had tried to tell him before.

"I can't remember." Yixing mumbled softly. 

"Hmm, so when you do tell me immediately ok?" Suho kissed Yixing's cheek, caressing it before interlacing their hands.

That made Yixing forget of everything else.  
_______

*Monday morning*

Something felt weird, Suho was sure of that.

Why?

There was a body next to him.

He rarely woke up with anybody next to him.

Blinking slowly Suho looked down at his chest where a small child was snuggled up against, his fists clutched his shirt in a loose hold and small body was curled into a ball. 

"Who?..." Suho blinked various times and when he looked back at his chest, he was faced with the same sight. Taking a calm breath he studied the sleeping child.

Pale skin

Black hair

Chubby cheeks

Fluttering open confused dark brown eyes

"Good morning." Suho greeted the child with a warm smile, carefully and cautiously touching his cheek and relaxing when he realized it was very much solid.

"Hello?" the child blinked, yawned tiredly and send him a smile that reminded Suho so much of Yixing.

Yixing!

"What's your name little one?" he asked softly, brushing the unruly black hair of the child back.

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing." 

Suho hummed, "I see, and how old are you Yixing?" he asked calmly, taking all of this surprisingly well.

"I'm 6." the eyes of the child fluttered shut again, a sleepy yawn again escaping.

"6 hmm? You can go back to sleep if you're tired," Suho mumbled, watching as the small child nodded and quickly fell back asleep. Once he was sure the child wouldn't wake up he tried to get up, but a firm hold held him back.

"Yixing? I need to get up, would you please let me go?" he asked, not wanting to force himself out of the child's hold and wake him up when it was clear little Yixing was tired. But then again, when wasn't he?

"Nooo, don't leave, stay here~" Yixing whined, holding more tightly to his shirt and opening his eyes, his gaze forcing Suho to stop struggling. "Its cold and you're warm, don't leave me." the soft voice made Suho wrap his arm around little Yixing and nod.

"Ok then, I'll stay."

With a bright smile Yixing feel asleep again and yawned, snuggling against his chest and his breaths evened out not much later after that. Suho sighed and asked himself the most rational question one would ask itself on a situation like this,

'What's going on?'.


	4. A Bit Of Subtleness Isn’t Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taoris is all about subtle affection while Kai is too much for Soo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to see Taoris as the sub/dom relationship and Kaisoo as Jongin the childish one while Kyungsoo is the serious one.

*Friday afternoon*

Kris wondered who in the world came up with the wonderful idea to go to a fucking haunted mountain for family time.

Whoever it was Kris would murder them.

"It was Baekhyun." Tao mumbled, playing around with his fingers and flashing him a quick smile before worry again filled his eyes. At the revelation Kris only groaned in annoyance.

Of course it was Baekhyun.

That little runt had made his life mission to make everyone's life miserable.

"You don't have to go you know that right Taozi?" Kris sighed, playing around with his food and just letting his fork down in the end. The younger man frowned and let out a small squeak of, "I do!".

"Then why are you going? Panda, its a haunted mountain. A fucking cursed one apparently and you're still going? You won't like it." Kris looked at Tao and drummed his fingers against the table.

"I-I know but," Tao sighed in a way that brought a scowl to Kris' lips, "its one of the times we were all supposed to hang out together. Family time and I don't want to disappoint anyone.". Kris shook his head in disagreement.

"You won't disappoint anyone of you don't go Taozi, this whole thing is supposed to be fun, not something that will make you uncomfortable." he hesitated before reaching out and putting his hand on top of the younger man's.

Immediately Tao looked up to him and smiled a little flustered, his cheeks going slightly pink. They usually weren't very affectionate in public, Kris mainly being the cause because he wasn't used to doing lovey-dovey things in public.

Tao in the other hand was as affectionate as one could be. He loved hugs, holding hands, small kisses and fluffy things because he was always a child at heart and those little things always made his heart flutter pleasingly.

"You don't have to go, nobody will be mad you for not going Tao." Kris murmured, slowly drawing his hand back to his side and avoiding Tao's eyes. It had nothing to do with the fact that his face felt slightly more warm than it should be.

"I-I know. I want to go!" Tao got the small bit of courage of Merlin only knows where and spoke up. It was unlike him to raise his voice for any other thing that whining and even then he always just raised up a little.

"You do?" Kris looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows, his face returning to its usual warmth.

Tao slowly nodded, "U-uh yeah! Um, I want to spend time with the guys and if its in a haunted mountain then t-that's ok!".

"I won't be there you realize that right?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

Tao's face fell but he quickly put it back up. "I know, you have a meeting tomorrow morning with all the student council. That's why Suho isn't going either," the brunet gulped slightly, "A-and that's fine, I'm going to be ok!".

Kris said nothing for a few seconds, waiting for the tough mask to fall off. When nothing happened he finally sighed and gave up. "Ok fine then," he murmured, "but if anything-anything at all happens, call me if you can.".

Tao opened his mouth, "I don't think that will be possible, its a mountain with no signal near.". 

Kris nodded, "That's why I said if you can. And if any sort of accident happens, come back, I don't care if the others follow you, come back.".

"B-but Kris! I can't just leave! What if something happens to them? I can't just leave them!" Tao spluttered, his slight stutter coming from the shock of the orders the senior had given him.

"Your safety is my priority Tao," Kris looked away from Tao's gaze again, "Its their fault if something happens to them. They wanted to go in the first place." he grumbled. "You leave immediately if anything that can endanger you comes up." he ordered in a more firmer tone.

"B-but-"

"Huang Zitao, do you understand me?" he spoke more harshly, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy who immediately cowered down at his piercing gaze.

"B-bu-," Tao frowned, "yes, I understand." he murmur more softly.

Kris sighed and reached out to touch Tao's hand again, "You know I hate using that tone on you Panda, but its for your own good ok? I care about the other guys, I truly do," the clear sincere tone in his voice was crystal clear, 

"But you matter more to me."

Blushing a bright pink at the unusual words of affection Tao nodded and looked down at the table, a small pleased smile growing rapidly on his lips. "I-I know," he mumbled, "but it just seems a little selfish of me to only think about myself if the others were to be in danger.".

"Then let's hope nothing happens because then you would have to be extremely selfish. I don't care what you have to do Taozi, just keep yourself safe." standing up Kris did something unusual that Tao wasn't used to him doing in public.

He kissed his forehead.

"I love you and your safety will always be my main priority."

Huang Zitao might have died a little that day.  
______

*Next day, Saturday almost noon*

Sipping his morning coffee religiously like he did every morning Kris watched everybody exit room #394, his head pounding lightly with an upcoming headache.

"How come we have to fix shit other irresponsible students do? Do we look like their fucking babysitters?" he scoffed, running a hand through his dark brown hair that seem almost black. He didn't received an answer much to his relief, he really didn't want his question answered.

"I'll do the reports, you talk to the principal about it," Suho sighed, stacking up the papers into the folder and drumming them on the table to get them all to line up. The noise it brought made Kris shake his head.

"No, I'll do the reports and you socialize. I'm not good at that shit called socializing." Kris stood up and held out his hand for the folder which was later put into his waiting hand. He opened it and skimmed over the first few questions and murmured something under his breath.

"I'll have 2 of them done by tomorrow, the other 3 should be done by Wednesday. During that you should be able to talk to the principal about fixing the damaged property." Kris walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

"Kris wait!" 

Pausing the tall man looked back at his friend who rushed over to him. "What? I need to get these reports done by tomorrow because once Tao comes back I will barely have time to edit these." he sighed, knowing how attention needy his boyfriend was.

"Yes about that, I need to talk to you about the mountain they went to. You probably didn't bother asking which one was it, too busy trying to get Tao to not go." they started to slowly walk back to the dorm.

Kris shrugged his shoulders, not denying it. "What about it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You see...."  
_______

*Next day, Sunday*

Leaning against the wall near where his friends were Kris sighed and waited for his boyfriend and friends to get out of that forsaken plane and finally get down to stable ground.

Kris would be lying if he said that he didn't find his friends' nervousness amusing. Chanyeol was practically jumping out of his skin because of it, Luhan was trying to hide it but was not very good at it.

Xiumin was just looking around and sighing, not really hiding it but not as obvious as Chanyeol. Suho was ok, he looked calm but to Kris who really knew him, he knew that he was way too stiff to be calm.

Kyungsoo, 

Well Kyungsoo actually looked normal. He just patiently waiting. He didn't look around like Xiumin, he didn't impatiently bite his lip like Chanyeol or drum his fingers against his thigh like Suho. He didn't try to hide anything like Luhan because he had nothing to hide.

He was calm and cool, like always.

Kris wondered what was going on in his head.

Nevertheless, that wasn't his problem.

Passengers inside the plane exited out way too slowly in Kris' eyes, taking soo long that it slowly frustrated him. Did it really take that long to put one foot in front of the other and just do what you've been doing since before you knew how to do anything else, walk?

And why were they taking so long to just get out of the damn-

"Kris!"

Said man raised his head from facing the floor just in time for a panda like featured man to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Immediately Kris stiffened, not used to this in the slightest.

But eventually Tao's warm hug forced his muscles to relax unwilling, his arms slowly making their way to wrap around the younger man's waist for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Hey." Kris murmured, glancing at his friends who were thankfully to preoccupied with each other to notice the hug. Tao pulled back and grinned, showing his beautiful smile that for some weird reason always made Kris feel weird inside.

"How'd it go?" he cleared his throat, raising his hand and caressing Tao's cheek just to quickly pull back almost as quickly when he realized what he was doing. Tao beamed at him, clearly happy with all the affection he was getting out of him in such a little amount of time.

"It was great! It wasn't really as scary as they said it was! Mostly just dark and a few animals but that was ok! We had fun!" Tao tried to explain using his hands and expressions and words all together causing a big disaster Kris couldn't find it in himself to stop.

"Hmm, that's good then. Nothing dangerous right? Nobody got hurt?" he asked, looking at Tao up and down a few times to make sure there were no apparent bruising. Thankfully there was none.

And Tao confirmed that with a shake of his head, smile clear on his lips. "Yixing only got a small scratch but you know how that usually goes for him so that did cause a little bit of blood but after that nothing happened." Tao paused, "Nothing happened to me ok?".

Kris took a second before nodding, his way of accepting Tao's words. "Ok, good. Come on, Suho is probably yearning to go home and interrogate everyone for every detail and see for himself none of his 'children' got hurt." he murmured, chuckling along with Tao who had been the one to laugh at his observation.

"Let's go then!"  
_______

*Day shit happened a.k.a Monday*

Now don't get Kris wrong, he was for no reason a morning person. He absolutely had no reason to get up at 7 in the bloody morning, no reason at all.

Except maybe the hyper child who was giggling and shrieking like he was high on sugar rush.

'Remember those fucking exercises you read about somewhere to dealing with anger. Count to 5-or was it 10? It doesn't matter just fucking do it'

Kris exhaled and narrowed his eyes at the child who was way too happy for his liking. He slowly counted,

One

Two

Three

Fou- 

"Bloody hell kid! Shut the fuck up before you wake up the entire floor and force me to explain why a child is even in the dorms!" Kris blurted out, tired and grumpy from being woken up like this.

Immediately the child stopped all its giggling, his bottom lip slowly wobbled and its eyes started to water.

"Oh shit! Fuck! Hel-no! Don't cry!" Kris scrambled out of bed, kneeling down in front of the kid in panic because fuck! What the hell was supposed to do with a crying child?!

"Please don't cry kid! I-I'll give you chocolate!" he cried out in desperation, sighing in relief when he noticed the child stopped looking at if it was about to cry.

"Yes that's right! There's no need to cry! I have chocolate!" Kris ran to his drawer and pulled out two chocolate with expensive brands surrounding them. He was about to give it to the kid when he realized something.

"You haven't brushed your teeth," he raised an eyebrow, "Go brush your teeth and then I will let you have these." he ordered. At first the child seem to want to protest before nodding briefly and started to walk before stopping.

"I-I don't know where the bathroom is." he murmur in a small squeaky voice.

Kris blinked, "And I don't know who you are or why you are in my dorm, solve it kid." he almost snapped back, but instead pushed the words out more gently than he usually did when annoyed.

"I'm Huang Zitao and I'm 4 years old!" the kid held 4 fingers up in the air quite proudly as if he was proud he was that big.

"Great! What an amazing achievement!" Kris remarked sarcastically, "And may I ask why you suddenly decided it was a good idea to turn 16 years younger than you actually are?" he laughed not quite with humor.

"I-I'm...4?..." the kid didn't seem to sure about his age anymore.

Poor him.

Kris rolled his eyes and only guided little Tao to the bathroom. 

"Man my life is fucked up..."  
_______

*Kaisoo*

*Afternoon before cursed mountain, Friday*

Kyungsoo was a normal man.

He was 21 years old.

He lived in a dorm with a roommate who he could tolerate.

He was passing all his classes.

He had friends, (not the most normal ones but they still counted)

And he was a good person.

If so, then why did he have to fall in love with this kind of guy again?

"Nini no, you will not have anymore chocolate cake today. You already ate 4 slices and who knows how many more candy, let your body rest." he sighed, shaking his head and dragging his boyfriend away from the pastry shop.

"B-but Soo! They're in special today!" his boyfriend, Kim Jongin cried out, looking at the shop longingly. Eventually he seem to give up his whining when he realized Kyungsoo could careless if they were in sale or not.

"Fine then!" he grumbled pettily, huffing and snatching his wrist out of Kyungsoo's hold. The maroon haired man only paused and raised his eyebrow as if asking what the hell was he doing.

"I won't move if we don't go back!" Jongin declared, crossing his arms and looking threateningly at Kyungsoo as if he expected for him to start freaking out.

"Ok." Kyungsoo walked away.

Immediately Jongin's mouth dropped open, watching as his boyfriend left him behind without even a second of hesitation.

"But Soo~" Jongin ran after Kyungsoo, quickly catching up to the smaller man and pouting. Kyungsoo only smiled discreetly, he knew the way Jongin's mind worked. He would throw tantrums and expect people to do whatever he wanted with the exchange that he would stop it.

But it never worked on Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was too stubborn for that and had too much pride to succumb to those little tantrums of Jongin's. He didn't wait on anybody and for no reason would beg anybody for something. 

He was a challenge Kim Jongin couldn't seem to overcome.

And that was what attracted Jongin so much.

"You already ate your dessert Nini so you will now eat lunch, come on, I'll cook for you." Kyungsoo looked back at Jongin who immediately stopped pouting and jumped at his last statement. 

"You'll cook for me!? Chicken! Make chicken!" Jongin grabbed his hand enthusiastically.

"You had chicken yesterday Nini, too much will get you sick." Kyungsoo shook his head, tugging the hyper man back. 

Jongin frowned, "B-but that was grilled chicken! Not fried chicken! Soo! You can't do this to me!" he cried out dramatically.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, a bored look on his eyes. 

"Well not really-"

"Exactly." Kyungsoo cut him off, rolling his eyes, "I will cook whatever I have and you will eat it whether you want it or not. If you don't then don't bother asking me to cook for you again.". 

He continued walking to the dormitory building, entering and ignoring the whining man next to him. "You're so cruel Soo~" Jongin followed after him, pouting but still holding his hand firmly.

"I'm evil Nini, get it right." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, a small amused chuckle escaping his lips at the words of his boyfriend. Jongin's eyes immediately light up at the sound, his lips growing into a smile. 

"I like it when you laugh Soo." the mumbled comment made Kyungsoo slightly blush.

"Uh-hu." he murmured, looking away and forcing the smile on his face to leave. His reaction wasn't an unusual one. Kyungsoo didn't like it when people pointed things about him out like that, it felt as if he was a weirdo for doing that. It always made him uncomfortable.

But with Jongin, it was different.

His compliments always made him feel flustered and his heart would usually skip a beat, flutter even. It would make his cheeks grow hot and stomach twist in a weird-but-not-unpleasant sort of way. And that made Kyungsoo even more uncomfortable.

Taking out his key from his pocket Kyungsoo opened his dorm and stepped inside. He took his hand out of Jongin's and walked towards the kitchen, took out all the ingredients and immediately started cooking.

"Soo! Let's make cookies!" Jongin marched inside the kitchen with a great idea. He stood proudly with determination clear in his fired up eyes.

Kyungsoo only shook head, "You already ate dessert Nini, its your fault you ate it before lunch. And I'm cooking food right now.". He was honestly used to Jongin’s behavior at this point, it happened way too often.

"So how about you go and get out of here while I'm busy and I don't know, go watch a movie?" Kyungsoo murmured, rolling his eyes as he cut the vegetables. Jongin frowned and walked towards Kyungsoo, peeking at what Kyungsoo was doing.

"But I'm bored and I already watched all the movies you have~" Kyungsoo hummed, ignoring the warmth that seem to radiate off Jongin and the warm exhales that seem to hit the back of his neck.

"And what am I supposed to do about that? Go and play with the blocks in the cabinet, create something." Kyungsoo turned slightly to look at Jongin and went back to finishing to cut the vegetables.

"I already made all the ones in the pictures." Jongin put his head down against the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, nuzzling his nose against his neck.

Immediately the maroon haired boy bit his lip but said nothing, "There are some puzzles next to the cabinet near the closet, play with those.".

"I've already done all of them, various times~"

With a sigh Kyungsoo put down the knife and turned around, shaking his head as he looked up to his boyfriend. "What do you want me to do then Nini? I'm busy here trying to cook something for you." Kyungsoo pointed his index finger against Jongin's chest.

"So can you stop bothering me?" Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow with frown. The latter only scowled, leaned down and put his forehead against his. 

"Play with me Kyungsoo," Jongin mumbled, his warm breath hitting his softly.

"I'm busy Jongin," he murmured, his eyes flickering from Jongin's eyes to his lips every few seconds. "I need to finish this and maybe then we can do whatever you want." he proposed, putting his palm flat in between them to create some distance.

"Kyungsoo," 

The said man only bit his lip and blinked fastly at the sound of the taller man's voice. "Jongin." he murmured back, trying to find a way to stop whatever trance Kim Jongin had trapped him in.

"But what if I want to play now?" Kyungsoo cleared his throat and exhaled softly, his eyes slowly being filled with amusement at the way Jongin shivered and licked his lips.

"Then you will have to wait." with a smirk Kyungsoo pushed Jongin away and turned back to finish whatever he had been doing in the first place. "I already told you I'm busy and you won't distract me so don't even try Nini. I bought a coloring book for when you feel bored, go and distract yourself with that." he chuckled.

"But Soo-wait! You bought a new one?!" Jongin was very fond of coloring books, Kyungsoo knew that. But of course it had nothing to do with the many already colored books that he had bought the young man before.

Nothing at all.

"Mhmm, its a complicated design this time. I hope you can somehow make something out of it." Kyungsoo put down the knife and raised a eyebrow, "If you're up to the challenge of course.".

"Like hell I am!" 

And so he was off.  
_______

*Saturday morning*

Waking up alone wasn't something Kyungsoo was really used to. A certain tan skinned man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes always was clinging to him either awake or when asleep so when Kyungsoo woke up to find himself alone he was confused for a second.

That was until he remembered that his clingy little bear was away in a trip. 

"Oh well then, more time to myself." Kyungsoo mused with a small chuckle. He got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once done he went directly to the kitchen, made breakfast for all of his remaining friends and quietly walked to their dorms.

He opened the door of each one of them, (rolling his eyes because who in their right mind would leave their door open), and put the breakfast in the table according to who he knew would wake up first and last. When he was done he went to eat his own breakfast and prepared for his cooking class later on.

Kyungsoo didn't really have to wait long before Chanyeol barged inside, a gloomy aurora surrounding him. He could only shake his head because he knew the man was already a disaster with Baekhyun, without him who knew what kind of disasters he would create.

"Is your mental state that much destroyed without Baekhyun? I bet it hasn't been more than 3 hours since you woke up without him." he sighed, shaking his head in fake disappointment. The tall man opened his mouth to protest but gave up after a few tries and coming up with nothing each time.

"Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo shook his head, "you're pathetic.". His truthful words seem to make the tall man pout even more than he had previously been doing. Kyungsoo seriously wondered why Chanyeol was so sad, it wasn't even that long that they will be apart.

"Come on, let's just go you big dumbo. Class will start in 20 minutes and you did not just sacrifice a whole day of being away from your 'soulmate' just to be late." Kyungsoo sighed, grabbing Chanyeol hoodie and dragging him towards the main building where classes were being held.

"Kyungsoo?.." 

Chanyeol's voice caught his attention after walking for a few minutes. The smaller man hummed, "What is it?" he asked somewhat more nicely that usual because he knew Chanyeol was already struggling enough with being away from the person he had been around since he had been born.

"Does it not bother you that Jongin isn't with you right now?" Chanyeol sounded genuinely curious.

"Not really," Kyungsoo shifted the small backpack he was wearing to his other shoulder. "I know I will see him soon, and its not like he will be gone forever." he explained softly, looking back at his frowning friend.

"But, doesn't it make you sad that he isn't right here with you?"

"Jongin in my best friend Chanyeol, just like Baekhyun is yours. Sometimes it might seem as if I'm always annoyed with him or even that I don't enjoy being around him," Kyungsoo was aware a lot of people didn't believe that he and Jongin were dating.

Not with the way Kyungsoo always seemed to push the latter away.

"But I do like him, I love him even. I genuinely enjoy his company even if he is childish." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin sometimes was actually too childish for his own good, it truly surprised Kyungsoo how child-like he was many times.

"Yet at the same time I don't need him to live Chanyeol. Yes, its true that with him around it makes everything more fun and interesting," he admitted, "but I don't depend my whole life on him.".

"If he isn't with me I won't just drop everything and sulk around as if I'm useless without him. What would I be worth then if I depend my entire life on him? I would miss him, but I won't die without him." Kyungsoo didn't like to depend on people too much. Especially his whole life and dreams.

"But then why do I miss Baek so much?" Chanyeol frowned sadly as he put a palm on the left side of his chest, "If you don't need Jongin to live then why does it hurt so much that Baek isn't with me? I won't die without him right?". 

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Chanyeol, your whole life revolves around Baekhyun. You grew up together, survived through adolescence with him and watched each other grow up. You have depended your entire being into him." he tried to explain.

"Your life and dreams all hold him am I correct?" he asked, already knowing he was right.

The nod from Chanyeol confirmed it.

"That's why Chanyeol. Your whole life you always believed you would be together every second of every day and have blinded each other to another reality. You won't always be together, sometimes you will have to apart for some time and that is going to hurt because you just aren't used to it.".

"But I don't want to be away from Baek." Chanyeol mumbled sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I know, but the longer and more you depend on being with him to live the more its going to hurt when you realize you won't always be together for every minute of the day. You have to learn how to be independent for once Chanyeol," his advice didn't seem to make Chanyeol happy.

"Now come on, we will be late for class if we don't hurry."  
______

*The day they returned, Sunday morning*

Kyungsoo really didn't get what the fuss was all about. Why was everyone so nervous to see the person they see everyday? He sort of got Chanyeol, the kid wasn't used to being alone. But everyone else? 

He only shook his head internally, just waiting for their friends to come out of the plane so they can go home and rest. Nothing sounded better than to sleep the whole day until the next so they can worry about the next homework assignment on Monday.

With a small hum he watched all his friends come out of the plane, Tao, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Yixing, in that exact order.

Last was Jongin.

Immediately Kyungsoo braced himself for the sure tackling he would receive from his boyfriend. He had already put one foot back to maintain his balance when sure enough a tall tan man literally glowed up the second he saw him and exactly like had predicted; tackled him into a hug.

"Soo!" 

Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Hey there Nini, you had fun?". He looked up to Jongin and without hesitation raised his hand and brushed his silky dark brown hair back. Jongin beamed at his question and leaned towards his touch.

"Mhmm! We went to the mountain and there was a cave and something scribbled in it!" he explained, filled with unrestrained enthusiasm, "And it was dark but we weren't really scared!". Kyungsoo chuckled at the way Jongin paused.

"Well Tao was a little scared, but then he was fine!" he mumbled softly as if it was a secret. Not even 3 seconds later he grinned, "We saw a some bats and a lot more animals! There were some scribbling and pictures in the walls but we couldn't really understand much of it so we left it alone!".

As Jongin babbled more and more Kyungsoo nodded. It wasn't long before Kyungsoo started guiding Jongin towards their group and they walked out of the airport.

"I think Yixing saw what was written at the entrance before we entered the cave! But," Jongin frowned, "he said he forgot.". He shrugged his shoulders, dismissing it rather quickly. 

Kyungsoo paused, "Wait, so none of you bothered reading whatever warning was there as you all exited?".

"Of course!"  
________

*The day everyone hates; Monday*

Maybe he had done something bad on his previous life. 

Maybe he committed a great sin that caused fate to punish him like this.

Or maybe his misery was just amusing to whatever god had set him up for this.

Whatever it was, Kyungsoo really didn't appreciate it.

"Oh god," he groaned, massaging the upcoming headache the situation he was stuck in brought, "this is exactly why you have to fucking read every warning and listen to every little piece of shitty advice people give you." he growled.

"Soo! That's a bad word!" gasped little Jongin in shock, covering Kyungsoo's mouth with his tiny hand. The older man only sighed and grumbled, "You think I don't fu-freaking know." he ignored the almost slip up.

"Don't say it then!" huffed Jongin putting his hand down and crossing him arms as he swung around his tiny little legs and let then bounce off the fluffy bed he had woken up in 2 hours ago.

"Jongin, what's the last thing you remember?" Kyungsoo ignored Jongin's comment, deciding it was more reasonable to get as much information as he could rather than fight with a 4 year old.

Little Jongin blinked and stopped crossing his arms, instead started playing with his hand. "Well um, t-there was this really bright light and I wanted to see what it was so I runned-"

"Ran." corrected Kyungsoo.

"Right! I ran to it and then I woke up here!" he cheered, looking unbothered by the fact that he didn't really know where he was or much less where his parents were. It was strange, but then again Jongin was always strange.

"Who were with you when that happened?" if this had happened to Jongin then there was a high possibility that it could have happened to the others who had gone to the trip seeing they had gone all together.

"What happened?" Jongin tilted his head to the side and looked at him curiously. "When you ran towards the bright light, did you see anybody else?" for someone who hated humans Kyungsoo was surprised by how patient he was being.

"Oh yeah! The-there was were um," he slowly counted his fingers, "5! I saw 5 more people who were there! But then they went puff!" Jongin put his hands together and created a mimicked explosion. "And then they were there no more." he trailed off.

"They disappeared?" mumbled Kyungsoo, already knowing who those 5 other people were. Jongin nodded furiously, "And then I woke up and I was here." he expanded his small arms and later pointed at the bed.

"I see, are you hungry?" Kyungsoo stood up and was surprised when little Jongin tugged his shirt. He paused and looked down at the little child who had returned to playing with his fingers.

"Carry me?" the small squeak of a question reached his ears.

Kyungsoo frowned, "You're old enough to walk, you're 4 right? You're a big boy.". Jongin's face immediately deflated and a sad look crossed his face. He bit his lip and looked at Kyungsoo with glossy eyes.

"Mommy and daddy are not here, and I feel safe with you. I'm no big boy, I'm little." he murmured with a vulnerability that Kyungsoo couldn't ignore. It immediately melted his heart and reminded him of the older Jongin who only ever showed vulnerability with him.

"Maybe you're right," Kyungsoo kneeled down and nodded at little Jongin who immediately perked up and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"You're not a big boy just yet."


	5. The Gand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown
> 
> Aka
> 
> The day they’re all done with everyone’s shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people don’t realize how long I have been writing this! I taken months, I wrote at probably the start of this year and yet I barely finished it today! Ugh, but thank you all for sticking through and for the new people who read this when it’s all finished, lucky you.

With all the chaos and all the confusion their situation had brought, it was no surprise that when a knock on the door was heard and a, "Hey Suho! I finished my part of the project! Should I give it to you now or later?" everyone froze.

They turned their heads towards the sleeping man and even the kids looked towards Suho.

A giggle interrupted the silence.

"Um, Suho? Is everything ok there? Is it not a good time right now?"

And oh god was it not!

"H-hey Minho! Suho is sleeping right now!" Chanyeol stuttered, looking worriedly at the sleeping man and he swore there were white stress hairs growing at the moment from just from being in the same room as everyone.

"Should I just come in and give it to you now then?" 

"No!" they all yelled, immediately kicking themselves for being so freaking obvious. Clearing his throat Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but Minho interrupted him.

"Is something wrong? You know I can try and help you." everyone shook their heads and looked at Chanyeol, their speaker. 

"E-everything's fine! J-just, we'r-I mean I! I'm a little busy right now!" Luhan kicked Chanyeol in the knee for that.

The tall man slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. Everyone else just shook their heads, wondering why the hell did they decide to let Chanyeol speak for them.

"Oookkkaayy then," Minho didn't really sound that convinced, "I'll just come back later when um, Suho wakes up.". They heard the steady beat of footsteps slowly fading away. 

They all released a breath of relief.

"We're screwed." hissed Luhan with a finality of a man who had given up on life. Slowly everyone else nodded and looked at the kids who were laughing and shrieking amongst themselves. They didn't seem bothered by what had just happened at all on the slightest.

"I'll call Kyungsoo, he needs to know about this and hopefully Jongin will stop being a pain in the as-a pain and just cooperate." Kris cleared his throat and walked towards the kitchen to call Kyungsoo because clearly he wouldn't be able to do that in the other room.

It took a few rings before Kyungsoo answered.

_"Where are you?"_

** _"The store, where else you imbecile. I clearly told you I was going to be here."_ **

He had? Kris couldn't really remember. All he did was remember was that this day that was supposed to be the day they all relaxed, had turned into a fucking disaster because those idiots he called his friends couldn't fucking read for their fucking lives.

_"Uh-hu. Where is Jongin?"_

_ **"With me."** _

It might have taken Kris a few seconds to process those two words, (not that he would admit it anyways) but when he did his eyes widen.

_"Didn't anybody see you walking around the fucking building with a with a freaking 4 year old!?"_

** _"I used the less used hallwaysand the back door to leave and I only saw one person on the way there. I just told him Jongin was my little cousin. In the contrary of you all I actually can think instead of freaking out the whole time like a pair of idiots."_ **

Ok, so Kyungsoo did have a point, all they had really done was freak out the second they had seen their friends get turned back into kids. Kyungsoo had been the only one, (other than Suho) to react calmly and actually take control of the situation.

_"When are you going to come back?"_

** _"I should be arriving back at the dorms in 20 minutes."_ **

_"Good, they're getting insufferable."_

** _"That's probably because none of you know how to take care of a child."_ **

_"And you do?!"_

** _"As a matter of fact I do, its not that hard to just keep an eye on them every few minutes to make sure they're not killing themselves."_ **

Kris rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like getting insulted after all that had happened that day. Everything was becoming way too much for even him.

_"Fuck off, I didn't ask for your fucking advice."_

** _"I'm only saying what's the most easiest thing to do. I need to go now, I'm at the cashier."_ **

Before Kris could say anything the line was cut and Kyungsoo was no longer talking to him.  
______

"You know ****," a small chuckle left his lips, full of amusement, "watching all these idiots run around in panic is quite amusing. I wonder...". He trailed off with a hum.

"What is it!" the excitement for the answer of the younger male seem to spark up a laugh from his lips.

"How long will it take them to find out."  
______

Maybe taking a small nap wasn't such a good idea.

That's the first thing that came to mind the second Suho woke up. The sight in front of him left him speechless. 

Everyone was arguing quite loudly and it seemed as if they were yelling at poor Chanyeol for some reason. The kids were running around and playing, one of them had fallen asleep in the floor and another one was crying for some unknown reason.

"Oh god," Suho rubbed his eyes, already feeling the stress for falling asleep for a mere 20 minutes. 

"Everybody calm down!" 

Upon hearing his order the whole room fell silent. Sitting up from the bed Suho glared at all of the adults. He got out of little Yixing's grip and stood up, walked towards the other kids.

Without any words he picked up Tao who had fallen asleep in the floor and put him in the bed, covering him with the sheets and taking out his shoes. He walked back to the crying Baekhyun and picked him up. Immediately the small child stop wailing and instead sniffed, snuggling into him.

"Can one of you tell me why you were all arguing and ignoring the people you were supposed to be taking care of?" Suho narrowed his eyes at his friends who gaped and opened their mouths but didn't say anything.

"Xiumin," 

The eldest flinched.

"You're the oldest here and were supposed make sure nothing got out order. And even if it did, you should've tried to help and try to look after the kids. They're our friends who at moment aren't able to look after themselves." Suho shook his head in disappointment.

"Luhan, Kris."

The two looked down at the floor.

"I thought you two would be mature enough to try and help Xiumin. Or if he wasn't doing his job do it for him. But instead I wake up not even half an hour later and the room is in utter chaos." Baekhyun gave a yawn of sleepiness, already tired from all the crying.

"Chanyeol."

The youngest adult in the room hid behind Kris.

"Care to explain what was going on when I woke up?" Suho put Baekhyun in the bed and brushed his hair back. He turned back to the adults and narrowed his eyes at all of them again. They all avoided his gaze.

"W-well you s-see, uh, th-there's really no e-easy way t-to, you k-know," Chanyeol struggled to say anything. Suho sighed, wondering if he had made the correct choice in befriending these idiots.

"Minho came to see you!" Chanyeol blurted out.

Everyone glared at Chanyeol.

Suho blinked and nodded, "Ok, I was expecting him to pay me a visit today. I hope you let him in, I needed his part of the project to finish the project by tomorrow.". They all gaped and stared at him blankly.

"B-but people can't know we have kids in the dorms!" Chanyeol's voice cracked in shock.

"Minho already knows." Suho blinked, "Who do you think brought all the toys and clothes for the kids?".

They all fell silent.

"I give up." Luhan left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Suho frowned. He stood up and picked up all the toys around the room that laid scatter all over, putting them in the box where they belonged. "Where's Kyungsoo?" he finally asked.

"Still in the store." Kris answered, sitting down in the couch because he really couldn't stay in his feet after all the shit that day had brought on him already. Slowly they all collapsed next to him in complete exhaustion. 

Just then the door opened and Kyungsoo entered, bags in his hands and Jongin next to him holding a bag that only held a small bag of marshmallows proudly, a happy look on his face for being 'such great help'.

"I see you already have everything under control." Kyungsoo mused staring at the room that he knew for sure had been a disaster not even 5 minutes ago. His friends were just that predictable.

"Barely, please cook something for the kids, they must be getting hungry." Suho smiled tiredly. "And try to make something for them," he pointed at their friends who looked half dead, "even if they don't deserve it.".

They all decided to not say anything for their own good.  
_______

"Luhan, you realize that by walking out in the middle of Suho's disappointment speech you created more problems to yourself right?" Xiumin's annoying mocking voice was heard from the couch in his room. 

"Don't remind me." he groaned, wondering why did life hate him so much to create such problems and obstacles when just passing his classes and trying to wake up on time was difficult enough.

"And you have to go back for Sehun before he realizes you left and starts throwing a tantrum." Luhan ignored Xiumin's sing-song voice that was filled with way too much amusement that shouldn't be there because his life was not for him to make fun of. 

Fate did that enough already.

"Can't you just bring him here?" he asked, wanting to just go to sleep and wake up next year to find all his problems gone. Unfortunately if he did that Suho would kill him and Sehun would murder him a second time. So no, he couldn't afford that quite yet.

"If I did that it would make things easier for you and you seriously think I would want that?" Xiumin let out a cackle that to Luhan sounded so, so evil and of pure maliciousness. He shuddered, wondering why the hell was that man his best friend.

"You're an asshole you realize that right?" Luhan raised his head from the pillow he had been trying to fall asleep in before a certain someone decided to taunt his already depressing life. 

"100 percent!" Xiumin sounded way too cheerful for acknowledging his words.

"Ugh." Luhan lazily got out of bed and exited his dorm, not bothering to close it because he would be getting back there not even 10 minutes later. Besides, Xiumin would open it again just to annoy him if he had closed it.

Luhan walked to Suho's dorm, knocked a little hesitatingly before opening the door. He entered inside, immediately being thrown slightly off guard when a small body flung itself at him.

"Lu! You left me!" 

Luhan looked down and patted Sehun's hair, comforting the small child who had tears tinkling in his eyes. He kneeled down and soothingly said, "Hey, I didn't leave you. I just had something to do, I came back either way right?".

Sehun nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, sniffing softly as he buried his face in Luhan's neck. Luhan stood up, picking up Sehun with him as he walked back towards the door, planning to get out before Suho could scold him.

But said man cleared his throat and, "Ahem.".

Luhan winced but nodded slowly, letting Sehun down to the floor. He told him to go towards his dorm, that he would be there soon. Sehun frowned but when realizing Luhan wasn't going to look well at his tantrum he wanted to throw he nodded mutely and walked out.

"So Luhan-"

"Ugh." Luhan mumbled, preparing himself for the speech of disappointment.  
______

It was around the afternoon, when the kids were playing with each other a game of hide and seek around Suho's solo dorm that a loud gasp grabbed everyone's attention. Immediately all the adults rushed towards little Yixing who looked extremely guilty for some reason.

"What is it!" Suho's worried voice demonstrated what everyone felt at the moment. The small child looked down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers as he mumbled something nobody could quite understand.

"Xing," Suho squatted down to the level of small toddler and raised his chin up, "I can't understand you, could you speak clearer?". He hummed, caressing the cheek of little Yixing who avoided his gaze.

"I remember what the warning was at the mountain." he said quietly.

All the adults looked at each warily and pinned their gaze back towards the small child who seemed to shrink under all the attention. Suho turned his head towards his friends and glared at them, tilting his head to the side to silently tell them to leave. They all left without fight.

"And what would that be?" Suho turned back to Yixing, who looked up to Suho's eyes more relaxed now that the other adults weren't drilling holes into his skull. He mumbled something non audible.

"Can you speak up please?" Suho asked gently, still caressing Yixing's cheek fondly. He didn't get to do that often, not when the latter was so busy and barely ever had time for him.

"It said that we will return to our original ages the next morning but if we returned we will be even younger and for a whole week because we were too curious." Yixing's voice sounded far away, a little dreamy to be more exact. Instead of a high pitch voice it reminded Suho of his normal voice, only more breathy.

"I see." he stood up, letting his hand fall towards his side. Upon releasing his warm hold on Yixing the small toddler broke out of the trance and tried following his hand for a second before looking down on the ground.

Suho noticed this held out his arms, smiling softly when Yixing perked up and stepped towards him. He picked the small child up who nuzzled his face in his neck, arms wrapping on his neck. 

"Well it turns out that it will wear off tomorrow," Suho walked towards his friends who looked ready to celebrate upon hearing the news. "But if they go back again they will turn back into kids again but younger and for a week.".

The sudden cut stopped them and made all of the swear that they well never allowed the rest of their friends near any cursed mountain. After all of that they heard a call from Kyungsoo who had just called them to eat.

"Let's go eat something okay?" Yixing hummed, not making any moves to get down on the floor. Suho didn't try to put him down either and instead walked towards the living room where a big table was. Seeing that he did have (more than) quite a bit of money he had a bigger dorm than most people and thankfully the table was big enough for everyone.

Kyungsoo, along with a small Jongin trailing behind him, set down dishes in front of each person, one big one and another smaller one for the kids. Once everyone had the food in front of them they all started eating, in as much peace they could manage when being together.

"Dae," an exasperated Xiumin sighed, "can't you just eat a least one, just one vegetable?" he pleaded towards the small Jongdae who made a disgusted face and shook his head, pushing the vegetables towards one side of the plate.

"Don't you freaking dare throw that Huang Zitao!" a frustrated Wh Yifan screamed at the small panda like child who laughed at the his threat and threw his fork towards the other side of the room.

"Please Baek, come on," Chanyeol kept turning Baekhyun's head that face him over and over again, "just one, you don't even have to eat the others, only one is enough, come on.". As he continue to plead for the small Baekhyun to eat at least the lettuce, the latter stubbornly refused after he had seen a cucumber in Chanyeol's plate.

"Hunnie, do you really have to do that?" Luhan wanted to slam his head against the table, wondering if that would be enough to kill him because with the shit Sehun was making him go through he really was contemplating killing himself. 

"Xing," Suho gently shook the small child in his lap, sighing again for the probably nth time that day, "you can't eat sleeping so can you please stay awake for just a few more minutes?". Despite his voice being gentle anyone could tell he was annoyed.

Kyungsoo looked at all his friends, the way they continued to struggle with their friends and couldn't help chuckling at their idiotcity. He looked down at the child who he was taking care of and let himself smile a little bit.

"You won't be a nuisance like them will you Nini?" he asked, immediately catching little Jongin's attention who whipped his head towards his voice, eyes full of adoration for him. He shook his head, grinning widely.

"I'm going to finish everything before everyone!" he promised, turning back to his food that he ate silently, sometimes eyeing each of his friends in case they were closer to finishing before him. Thankfully everyone was too busy fighting for that.

Kyungsoo chuckled, patting Jongin's hair and with a small mumble of 'just don't eat too fast,' proceed to continue eating himself.  
_____

Around the end of the night, as everyone had returned to their own dorms and were tucking in the kids to fall asleep themselves, the fire alarm shrieked through the entire building. 

"What the fuck!" Luhan shrieked, looking back at the clock, 11:43 PM with a scandalized eyes. Who the hell was making a fucking fire so late at night. He gritted his teeth, swearing that if he found the person he would kill them.

He begrudgingly got out of his dorm, hoping nobody would notice the small child so dark and late. Making sure Sehun didn't wonder off like he had almost done in the afternoon Luhan looked for his friends, sighing in relief when catching up to them.

"It wasn't my fault!" Chanyeol immediately blurted out.

"Nobody said it was your fault you idiot," Luhan rolled his eyes, "but now that you've said it..." he trailed off. Chanyeol's eyes widen, like a deer (puppy) caught in the headlights. 

"What the hell did you do!" 

"Nothing!" Chanyeol cried out, 'innocently'. Luhan continued to glare at the taller man who avoided his eyes and seconds later broke under pressure.

"Baekhyunnie wanted the candles on because they smelled good so I put them around the dorm and one was too close to the fire alarm and then it started shrieking and..." he trailed off when Luhan's eye started twitching.

"And you wonder why we don't let you near the kitchen!" he yelled at the younger man who crossed his arms and pouted off to the side when he hit the back of his head.

"But it was an accident!" Chanyeol proceed to complain about how Luhan was just being a pissy bitch. (He shut his mouth when he saw him prepare himself to kick him. Luhan was in soccer, he knew how to kick, hard. And as much as Chanyeol wanted to bitch about him he didn't want to end up without maybe a leg or worst so he closed his mouth.)

"It's about to be 12 AM already," Suho interrupted them from continuing their fight, "Yixing said that it would wear off by tomorrow.". That made everyone turn to gawk at the small child next to Suho who was looking down at the floor. He avoided their eyes, comfortable from all the attention.

"11:53." Xiumin announced, stealing a quick glance at his phone. He wasn't sure how it was going to work out because who the fuck is stupid enough not to read signs and somehow get turned into a freaking child because of curiosity.

Oh yeah, their friends were.

(A/N: Dude I would probably get turned too because entering a cursed mountain sounds fun.)

"When can we get back to the dorms? If they turn here then they will pull attention." everyone turned to look at Chanyeol as if he was stupid. Which they weren't partially wrong about it because how blind does someone have to be to not notice when there are suddenly six other people. 

"Chanyeol I know you like to be an idiot but please don't make yourself look incompetent." Kyungsoo faced the man who gaped before spluttering offendedly. They all ignored him and proceed to discuss among themselves the possibility the fire alarm finished before their friends turned back to their original ages.

"It usually takes 15 to 20 minutes until we can go back to the dorms," Kris sighed, "by that time they would've already changed.". The stress the whole situation was bringing him wasn't worth it, why did their friends decide going to a shitty cursed mountain was a good idea again? 

"How hasn't anybody noticed we have kids in the first place." Xiumin mumbled under his breath, glancing around and sure enough nobody even paid them a second look. It was definitely strange seeing little humans in a sea of adults.

But it might just be that it was so late at night that they couldn't see well. Actually on second thought it probably just was that they were too sleepy to even think about others. Yeah that was probably it.

"People don't give a fuck around here. Everyone's just done with everything because face it, we're all broke college students who just want to strangle our professors because all the work they make us do." Kris deadpanned.

"Suho you are not included."

Said man shrugged his shoulders, it was true. He wasn't exactly what you call broke, actually he wasn't broke on any sort of means whatsoever. He did however want to strangle his professors for all the work they made them do. (Also the whiny students that attended but we don't mention that.)

"Except about the professors part," Luhan commented quite helpfully with a grin. Chanyeol nodded along, smile wide as ever. They continued to talk and did their best to subtly walk towards the entrance, hoping it would make it easier to slip into the building undetected once the dorm manager gave them the clear.

"Chanyeol when Suho said to be 'subtle' he didn't mean act like a ninja from Naruto." Kyungsoo hissed at his friend. "You're drawing attention you idiot." it was true, the 'ninja' run was making other students look at Chanyeol weirdly.

"Well he should've been more specific." he grumbled, stopping his 'sneaky' actions when Kyungsoo pointed it out. The smaller man decided not to say anything else in case Chanyeol decided to be as loud as he always is.

"How does-" Xiumin slapped a hand over Luhan's mouth, shaking his head as a sign to leave it alone. He scowled but nodded. He was quite known to be a smartass and leaving something like Chanyeol's words without comments wasn't in his nature.

"Let's just go." Suho sighed, grabbing Chanyeol's forearm and dragging him away towards the entrance. They had just announced they could go back inside making them all relax because that meant there was absolutely no chance they friends might turn-

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chanyeol huffed.

"Park Chanyeol can you please collaborate with me for once in your life."

"You aren't the boss me!"

"Oh my god Chanyeol we literally-"

"Luhan you aren't making anything-"

"As if you are Xiumin-"

"Listen here you little piece of shit-"

"GUYS! ITS 11: 58! WE DON!T HAVE TIME TO FUCKING FIGHT!"

The five distracted men whipped their heads towards the big clock that indicated the time. And sure enough like Kris had said the taunting tick tock of the smallest clock hand was nearing itself towards the number up top, 12.

"We won't make it!" Xiumin cursed lowly, grabbing Jongdae's hand to hurry the small child up. Jongdae blinked, a small yawn leaving his lips. Being a child at the moment his body wasn't accustomed to staying up past eight.

"It's all your fault." Luhan slapped the back of Chanyeol's head who stayed quiet knowing he was actually right.

"Luhan we really don't have time to start pointing fingers at the moment. We need to get them inside. I doubt their clothes will turn along with them to their original sizes." Suho rushed them towards the nearest bathroom.

"Lets just leave them here." Kris faced them. His eyes widen when everyone's face turned into one of horror. "Wait shit! Not like completely alone but like one of us stays here while the rest go get them clothes to change into." he quickly explained himself.

"I'll stay," Kyungsoo volunteer knowing their friends won't try anything once they were alone with him. "Suho please grab something for Jongin to change into." the said man nodded and along with the others ran towards their own dorms.

The little kids gazed up at him, (well that was a first) confusedly as to what was going on. All they knew was that they had been woken up by a horrendous shrieking noise for some odd reason, (except Baekhyun, he did know why the fire alarm went off). And now they had been shoved to the bathroom.

"Where is Lu going." Sehun was the first to ask, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked around for the person who had been taking care of him ever since he woke up. He didn't like the fact that Lu wasn't with him at the moment and instead been left with the scary man who looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody.

"To his dorm."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to do something."

"What does he need to do."

"Something."

"Like."

"Listen here you son of a-" Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, forcing himself to snap at Sehun. The kid was only curious he reminded himself. That however did no good to his growing annoyance towards the little piece of shit.

"Just, each of you get in different stalls." he guided each little shit towards separate stalls. Baekhyun was a bit tricky after he tried to twist himself from his hold. But after a good shove and glare the little puppy like man-turned-into-kid entered.

"Kim Jongdae stay where you are!" he hissed towards the little mischievous kid who had started going under to visit his friends. Once caught however he let out an (evil) cackle Kyungsoo was used to hearing from him.

"What are you gonna do?" he bended down to show Kyungsoo his face, tongue stuck out mockingly. With a grin on his face he slipped to Tao's stall and screamed a 'boo! Ghost!'. The possibility of one being with him made Tao screech causing everyone else to scream back.

"Kim Jongdae!"

Kyungsoo held tightly into Jongin, thankful he would be able to punch the kid once he returned back to normal. Not being able to threaten them correctly took out the (fun) danger out of it. And he also really wanted to hit Jongdae.

"How has Xiumin not killed him yet." he grumbled under his breath, looking back at the clock. He was more than ready to get rid of those little idiots he had for some reason befriended so long ago. Could he drop their friendship? He wondered that way too often.

Just as Jongdae slipped under his own stall the clock made an awful loud sound indicating midnight had arrived. Kyungsoo winced, feeling a bit bad for the people who lived close to the big clock. If he had to hear that every midnight he would go crazy.

He put Jongin in the last stall, telling him to undress and wait for a few minutes before he closed the door and waited. Thankfully Jongin didn't put up a fight and just nodded, watching as his face disappeared after the door was shut.

Kyungsoo looked around, ignoring the weird noises from each stall that appeared every changing second. The guys hadn't yet returned making him wonder if they had just ditched them to get some sleep. If they had, (which he wouldn't blame them) he would drag their bodies out of bed and hit them.

It thankfully (unfortunately) didn't come to that because just a few seconds after Kyungsoo had thought of that a panting Luhan slammed the door of the bathroom open and marched inside with dignity high in his face.

That however did not last when the man's best friend shoved him aside and grumbled to 'move over you fat ass, you're blocking the door'. Everyone else shuffled inside, throwing the clothes towards each correct stall once Kyungsoo told them where who was where.

"Oh my god why am I in this cheap stall!"

And then the noise started.

"Who would bring this awful choice of clothing! It looks trashy!"

"Hey you forgot to bring in the other shoe!"

"Can the 3 of you stop bitching and ask why we're even in here in the first place! Sehun this is not a cheap stall, we're in an expensive as fuck college!  
And for your blind ass Baek the other shoe is to your left!"

"I really think we should stop talking. Myeonie is trying to explain-"

"Soo thought you said you had thrown this shirt away!"

Kyungsoo resisted the argue to open each stall and hit everyone one of those idiots. But Suho put a hand on his shoulder and reminded him that patience was the key to sanity. (He was the only one who hadn't lost that in his group of friends so he couldn't loose that yet.)

"Guys shut up!" Xiumin was the first to break and knock loudly on the door. That quiet everyone down, except Jongdae who was the first one to open the stall and walk towards him. Apparently Xiumin had rushed in to grab whatever clothes he could first get because jeans were nobody's first choice for sleeping.

"Xiu! Did you get my gift from our trip!" Jongdae proceed to grin, throwing an arm around an annoyed Xiumin. He pecked the man's cheek and with no further words everyone else decided they were done dressing and got out too.

"If you mean you pieces of shit turning into shitty little spoiled kids then yeah I did." Xiumin grumbled, pushing his boyfriend away. Jongdae just blinked rather slowly before turning towards the rest of his friends who had gone through the same fate as him.

"Wait so the warning was real!"

"YoU KNEW!" everyone shrieked.

"Uh yeah, we saw it at least 3 times in the way in and-" but that apparently wasn't the best thing to say because Kyungsoo was an arm away from strangling the young man. Jongdae did the smart thing and put his boyfriend in front of him.

"Jongdae you better get out of my fucking sight before I join in everyone to kill you!" Xiumin snapped at him, shrugging off his hands that had been on his shoulder and glaring at him. Said man laughed (uneasily) before glancing at the rest of his friends for help.

The other five didn't meet his gaze.

'Fucking traitors' he gritted his teeth.

"Baekhyun knew about the warning before we even went to mountain!"

"You did what!" Chanyeol turned towards his own boyfriend who gaped at the way Jongdae so easily threw him under the bus to save his own ass. He shrunk under everyone's fixated glare and gave Jongdae a very sincere middle finger.

"That was the only reason we went!" Sehun hid behind Luhan before Baekhyun could kick him. He did not want to be blamed for something (he knew) couldn't (not) be avoided. So the best thing was to blame it on someone else.

"It was all Baekhyun's idea!" Tao was the only one who wasn't guilty with wanting to go to the trip. Everyone knew that he hadn't wanted to go anywhere near any sort of creepy cursed voodoo shit so he was the only one safe.

"Guys we shouldn't be blaming all of this on Baekhyun-" Yixing cut in, smiling comfortingly towards his younger friend who threw himself at the only person not mad at him. You could always count on Yixing to not blame or be mad at you. 

"You're only saying that because you are the only one who can get out of this without getting hurt!" Jongdae accused him. Even Kyungsoo didn't dare do more to Yixing other than lightly slap his shoulder. The man was too soft and gentle for anybody to even think bad about him.

"And Jongin too!" Sehun glared at his best friend who blinked blankly.

"Okay yeah just throw me into this, I see how it is." Jongin huffed, narrowing his eyes at Sehun who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. You couldn't blame him though, this was war.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Where's the love?"

"Absent."

"Then it's just war you idiot!"

Baekhyun chose that moment to run out of the bathroom and into the hallways of the dorm. This was the only chance he had to make it out alive before all eleven people he called friends ganged up on him.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN GET BACK HERE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Okay so maybe screaming in the corridors of the dormitories at midnight wasn't exactly the smartest idea Luhan acknowledged. He winced as he let out a small yell of apologies before returning to trying to grab his running friend.

Thankfully he was in soccer meaning he was used to running lengthy surfaces. And thank god Baekhyun was in the music department meaning all he was used to was controlling his breath and singing (and a lot more, Luhan too was in the same department) therefore meaning he wasn't used to running.

It was easy to catch up to him and crowd him, keeping him still as he waited for his other friends to catch up. If it hadn't been for that little piece of work called Byun Baekhyun they could've had a normal trip and relaxed the entire day instead of running around like fools.

"You're not getting away so stop struggling!" he shook Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun however continued to protest and whine and also shriek bloody murder as if he was being strangled.

"Help! He's trying to kill me! Someone help me! Security!"

Luhan gave an awkward smile towards the security guard who glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. But once he waved at him he just nodded and went back towards his position in the main entrance.

"This is the guard that's supposed to protect us?" Baekhyun gaped at the man who left without a second glance. He could've actually be in danger and with a single wave the security left as if a screaming student yelling for help was as normal as they get.

"I doubt this is the first time he has seen this." Luhan snorted, letting his attention shift away from Baekhyun enough for the smaller man to push him back and run to his form the fastest his smaller legs could get him.

"BYUN-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME OF US HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW MORNING ASSHOLE!"

"SORRY!"

Gritting his teeth Luhan ran after Baekhyun, swearing rather loudly under his breath. This was the second time he had been scolded and he actually understood why. If some assholes went up and down screaming down the hallways when he was trying to sleep he wouldn't be half as nice as the person who told him to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Byun Baekhyun you better start digging your fucking grave by the time I'm done with you." he grumbled, slamming his hand against the door that had been trying to close. A small wince sprung up on his face when his palm slammed painfully against the door.

"I'm innocent-"

"Like hell you are!"

Baekhyun paused, "Ok you're right, I'm not.". He proceed to nod in agreement as Luhan rolled his eyes and tackled him into his bed. He started shrieking bloody murder again, struggling against Luhan's hands that were firmly set on pinning his.

"Guys! StOP BEING SO LOUD! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT!"

Both guys stopped fighting and took a quick look at the clock which indicated that it was twelve thirty four, an ungodly to be screaming like banshees. So with a nod of agreement that they would settle that later Luhan got off Baekhyun.

"Thank you for being decent civil beings." Kris remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes when Suho gave him a pointed look. The rest of their friends shuffled inside the dorm of Baekhyun and Chanyeol who both decided it was the perfect time to drop in their bed and snuggle.

"Let's start this from the beginning, why did you think going to a mountain with a curse was a good idea Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo was really close to punching his idiot of a friend. But he was thankfully being held back by his clingy little bear.

"It was originally going to be a trip for Yeol and me," Baekhyun started, leaning back on Chanyeol's chest. When he admitted that his boyfriend made an offended sound that he decided to ignore.

"What do you mean it was for you and me!" Chanyeol pushed himself away, looking at Baekhyun is shock. But he really shouldn't be surprised when he personally knew all the shit Baekhyun was capable of doing and thinking because after all had been with him since he had been born.

"That I planned for us to go there for a date!" Baekhyun cheerfully replied looking not one bit bothered by Chanyeol's horrified face at his response. Continuing to turn around Baekhyun proceed to explain to the rest of their friends how he even found the exact location.

"Wait-is that why I found 15 tabs open about haunted mountains and curses when you asked to use my computer 2 weeks ago because yours broke?" Xiumin stopped him mid explanation at the memory of seeing all those pages.

He hadn't really thought much about it. Everyone knew Baekhyun was a bit of a special case when he got interest in something. It could range from something normal like puppies to somethings that would make people take a double look at the cheerful pup like man.

Like the time he asked all around campus the most efficient and cleanest way to kill someone and get away with it.

(A/N: I actually did this a few weeks ago and you would be surprised by the answers and looks you will get from students and teachers. Try it sometime, tell me how it goes.)

"Yup!"

"Dude you knew about it too!" Luhan screeched at his best friend. Xiumin opened his mouth to protest but when questions and accusations were thrown at him the most he could get out was 'I-' before it got drown out by the voices of his friends.

"Damn we really suck at interrogations." Sehun chuckled to Jongin who solemnly nodded in agreement. After watching his friends bicker for ten to fifteen more minutes they all decided it was Chanyeol's fault.

"HoW tHE fUcK iS iT mY fAuLT!" Chanyeol shrieked at the accusations that were being thrown at poor innocent him. How did the attention even shift to him when it had first started with Xiumin then Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae and somehow ended to him.

"It's Chanyeol's fault." Jongdae scoffed to Xiumin who nodded.

"It's Chanyeol's fault." Sehun rolled his eyes to Luhan who narrowed his at Chanyeol's way.

"It's because of Chanyeol." Jongin grumbled to a glaring Kyungsoo.

"Why you gotta be like this Chanyeol," Kris shook his head disappointedly.

"It's all Chanyeol's fault," huffed Tao next to Kris.

"Chanyeol-"

"I swear if you join in this too Suho I will hit you." Chanyeol snapped at the last person who he still had faith in. Yixing wouldn't join in either but he didn't feel the need to tell him. He was the only one he didn't feel the need to threaten. Suho in the other hand was swayed rather easily.

"I was going to ask you if you even knew about Baekhyun's plans but it's great to know how much faith you have in me." Suho rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Upon saying that Chanyeol send him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. But everyone was blaming me and I didn't have anything to do with it I swear!" he promised, holding his right hand over his heart and left one upwards in a sincere manner. His words didn't help the situation but did stop making everyone give him suspicious eyes.

"I think we should all go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow. We have classes and homework due, we need rest." Yixing decided to be the helpful little thing he was and stepped up. His smile was warm enough to convince everyone.

"It still Chan-"

"Luhan, rest." Yixing's eyes flickered in annoyance very quickly making the smaller man shut his mouth. It was very rare to make Yixing snap and if you ever did manage to even make him show annoyance you better run fast and never look back.

"Right." Luhan nodded and practically ran to his own dorm leaving a confused Sehun behind to slowly trail after him. Everyone else went back to their own dormitory, Yixing giving Chanyeol a smile before the door shut closed behind him.

"Hey Yeol in the next trip we should-"

Chanyeol whipped his head towards Baekhyun and without any words cupped his face in his hands and spoke very clearly in a serious voice.

"I love you but this is the last time you get to decide where we're going ok?"

Baekhyun blinked and grinned.

"Sure."  
____

Luhan collapsed in his own bed after taking a very well deserved shower and dressing himself in a shirt and boxers. He tugged the covers over his body, groaning in annoyance when someone pulled the covers from him.

"Sehun, fuck off." he grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. A small amused laugh made him peek an eye open just to groan again. Sehun was very smugly holding the covers in one hand and giving him that wicked grin that Luhan knew would end up in playful fighting.

"Nu-uh! Come on! Let's play something!"

"It's the middle of the fucking night! I'm tired! Let me sleep!" he curled into a smaller ball, hugging his pillow that eventually was snatched away from him. With a defeated scowl he sat up and blinked rather blankly when something soft hit his shoulder harshly.

"So you're going to give up already?"

"Oh you're on!"  
___

Xiumin was not paid for being with Kim Jongdae so that meant he did not have to put up with all the shits the younger man always was up to. He didn't have suck it up and deal with whatever Kim Jongdae was in the mood for.

But he however was unfortunately in love with the idiot meaning he didn't have to but he still did it.

"Dae, really, truly, fuck yourself." he sighed, wondering why he let himself be dragged out of his warm and comfortable dorm into the shitty outside and illegally enter the pool that was closed after ten in the night.

"That's call selfcest and I'd much rather fuck you." Jongdae laughed, pulling him further inside the cold water. His lips were cutely curled into a kitten like smile that made Xiumin curse very loudly for making his heart flutter.

"Oh god if we get caught I swear I won't hesitate to fucking leave you here." he hissed, shivering when his torso touched the freezing water. With every step he was forced to take the scowl on his lips grew until he was completely submerged all but his head.

"Don't worry, we can call Suho to bail us out." Jongdae pulled him closer, laugh echoing in the empty room that held nobody but them. He laughed even more when Xiumin pushed him away, eyes crinkling slightly at the edges.

"Who the hell said it will be 'we'. Like hell I'm letting the police catch me with you!"  
_____

Suho was very much surprised when Yixing led him to his dorm and closed the door behind him. He just stood there without making intentions of leaving. All he did was kiss his forehead and gently kneel to take their shoes off, guiding them towards the bed.

"You're staying?" he blurted out. The way he said it came out more harshly than he intended. His eyes widen when he realized what he had said but before he could apologize for his rudeness in his words Yixing nodded.

"I am if you don't mind." Yixing grabbed the scrunched up covers from the bed and lifted them up. He got in without hesitation, still holding the cover up for him to enter. Suho would be lying if he said he didn't stare at him silently for a few seconds.

"I don't." he finally mumbled, unzipping his jacket and letting it fall for he floor. With that he climbed inside the warm bed, snuggling up to the warmth he wasn't used to sleeping next to.

It felt weird having solid arms hug him and a reassuring weight settle over his leg. What felt even more weird was having his ear hear the beating of another heart next to him. The sound of gentle breaths tickle his neck.

Having someone with him.

"Thank you."  
_____

If you asked Kris if he let himself be convinced into snuggling in the couch at midnight watching The Grinch in the middle of the fall because his boyfriend wanted to watch it even tho they had classes the next day he would tell you he didn't.

But he would be lying.

Because here he was watching the green weird alien thing get up from bed, get his breakfast by his small dog and proceed to be a pissy bitch. Here he was being used as a pillow and blanket by a panda like man who he would not admit convinced him into that position.

"Aren't we supposed to watch this, I don't know," he sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "in Christmas?". But when Tao proceed to whine that he was in the mood to see it he didn't try to fight him because he knew it would be useless.

"Yeah ok, just watch the green thing be a salty bitch about Christmas because he didn't have anybody to celebrate it with when he was a kid-"

"You're spoiling it!"

"Literally everyone knows what happens!"

"Still!"

If you asked Kris if he continued to fight with Tao over a children's movie and he told you he didn't don't believe him because he's a liar and Huang Zitao can assure you of that.  
____

Now Kyungsoo always believed himself as normal and very basic man who needed nobody else. And he was very much correct about not needing anybody and being an independent being.

That however did not meant he didn't enjoy the company of a certain Kim Jongin who always managed to bring color into his life. That did not meant he minded when a certain dancer pressed him against the wall next to his door room, laughing in between kisses as he struggled to find the key in one of his pockets.

"Hurry Soo," despite saying this Jongin made no movements to try and help him as he continued to trail his lips down to his jaw and into his neck, softly sucking soft pink marks. He tugged the edges of his shirt, slipping his fingers on any opening he could find.

With a small grumble that quickly turned into a small gasp Kyungsoo took out the key and hurriedly shoved it into the keyhole. He opened the door, barely with enough time to take the key out and throw it to desk next to it before he was forced inside, door being slammed shut.

"Bed." he managed to whisper, loosing his clothes in the way to said destination. They fell into a tangle of limbs that quickly lost themselves into each other. And after all the action they fell asleep with smile tugging their lips.

Kim Jongin liked to think of himself as a person who was his own person but still dependent on people; his beautiful and stubborn Do Kyungsoo more importantly. And as he looked at his resting boyfriend who was the most independent and obstinate person he knew he also knew was one of the most benevolent people there was.

They were perfect for each other.

"Hey Soo,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"...go to sleep you idiot," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, closing them to make them act that he was sleeping.

"...love you too."  
____

And as the twelve friends waved goodbye to the night and fell asleep, letting their worries fall away to welcome in the start of a new day the curtains closed to finish the story in a happy note.

But wait-

What's this?

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh my fucking-"

"Uh I don't think this was supposed to happen-"

"I'm not sure I understand what's this-"

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"BAEKHYUN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

And so it turns out this isn't quite the end because six figures find themselves being faced with six little kids exactly alike their friends.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Baekhyun cried out, running away from his friends he was sure were trying to murder him. But he didn't get very far because a figure that shouldn't be as tall as it is at that age tackled him into the ground.

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Baekhyunnie!"

"Holy shit he speaks!"

Yeah, now that the roles are reversed Byun Baekhyun really wishes he hadn't decided to go to that cursed shitty mountain because he was really paying the price for curiosity now.

Why did he want to go to a cursed shitty mountain again?

He didn't know but he really wanted to hit his past self for that now.

"Baekhyun I really believe you brought this upon yourself therefore it's your responsibility to fix it." Yixing patted his head, smiling at him warmly before leaving without looking back.

"Traitor!"

But this was a story for another time now wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my freaking god! I'm done.
> 
> DUDE I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS!
> 
> Holy shit! I started this around probably January of 2019 or December of 2018 and god am I glad to be done with even tho it took me from January all the way to October.


End file.
